


Falling for the ADA

by strawberry02



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry02/pseuds/strawberry02
Summary: Noella Lauder-Dupont was a blue-blooded Manhattan socialite.  Quiet, polite, well-educated...kept tucked away on the upper east side by her grandfather ever since she was a teenager.  But when her grandfather passes her world falls apart.  All that is left of her family is her older brother, the newly appointed CEO of their grandfather's company.  It has been years since she talked to SVU detectives Finn and John, but when she gets a call that her brother is in trouble she gets inadvertently pulled back into a world she thought she left behind a long time ago.  A world that includes a new ADA Rafael Barba, a man that seems to be able to press her buttons in just the right way.***POV switches occasionally between characters.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The gray skies were getting darker. Rumbles of thunder heard off in the distance as the black town car rolled down the street towards the cemetery. The chauffeur pulled out an umbrella and opened the door. A red haired young woman in a black dress with a pearl necklace stepped out. Her dark almost onyx colored eyes were rimmed red and watery with tears. Noella DuPont was not usually one to cry. Many described her as quiet and stoic, much like her late grandfather Samuel DuPont, the one who’s funeral she was currently attending. It was a small private affair. Noella and her older brother Pierre were the only family there. They were the only immediate family left of the recently deceased business titan. The siblings politely greeted the few ancient business cronies of their grandfather who were in attendance. The priest began the service. Pierre reached out and took his sister’s hand in his as the priest prattled on. Neither of them were really listening to what the man was saying. The two siblings were alone. Noella felt adrift without the steady guidance of her grandfather; the only thing tethering her being the hand clinging onto her own.

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
I felt like a ghost roaming the halls of my late grandfather’s townhome, well I suppose it’s technically my townhome now. Pierre never really liked spending time here. He was given the old family estate up in Irvington instead along the Hudson river. I swirl the twenty five year old scotch in my glass as I stare out the window at the small back garden. I hear a tsking noise come up behind me. “It’s eleven in the morning child, what are you doing with that?” Maria, the haitian maid that has worked for my family since long before I was born, comments while reaching out and snatching the glass out of my hand. 

“Hey! I wasn’t finished with that yet.” I slur slightly. 

Maria rolls her eyes at me. “I’m not letting you destroy your liver.” She pours the last couple of sips of expensive scotch down the kitchen sink. 

I go out onto the patio and slam the door behind me before throwing myself down onto the wicker couch in a huff. Maria brings me a cup of coffee and a croissant. I grumble out a small thank you. She doesn’t say anything but she lightly brushes her fingers through my hair before heading back into the house so I know she’s forgiven me for my terrible attitude. 

The smell of the dark french roast wafts into my nose. I sip at the bitter beverage. Not as good as the scotch would have been but it’s better than tea I suppose. A few minutes later Maria comes rushing back outside holding the phone. “It’s your brother miss. Something’s wrong.” 

The car service pulls up within minutes and I run outside. I tell the driver to get me to the apartment as fast as they can. Finn never would have called if it wasn’t an emergency. I haven’t heard from the detective in years. Pierre is still inside when I get there but one of the officers lets me up when I tell them who I am. The second I’m off the elevator I see detective tutuola.

I reach out and pull the detective into a quick hug. “Long time no see. What on earth is going on? Where’s my brother?” 

Finn places a gentle hand on my shoulder. “He’s alright, nothing happened to him. It appears he might be a witness to a crime. My partner and I just finished our initial interview with him. Come on, let me take you to him.” 

He walks me through the massive penthouse. I noticed a few of my brother’s old friends from Dalton. They all stare straight at the ground and don’t make eye contact as I walk by. The stunning city view apartment looks completely trashed. Finally I see Pierre in the corner with a tall blonde detective. I run over and pull him into a hug. “Good lord you scared the daylights out of me. What the hell happened here?” I hiss at him.

“Bachelor party gone bad.” He mutters. 

I do a quick scan of the room and see Will Brady, one of Pierre’s oldest friends from Dalton and the groom-to-be. All of the officers look on edge talking to the police commissioner’s son. I glance over at Finn. “Okay, do you still need my brother here? Can I take him home now?” 

He nods at me. “Yeah Pierre can go. I’ll call if we need anything else from him. There’s a service elevator in the back. I would suggest going out that way. The press are already sitting in front of the apartment.” 

I place my hand on Finn's arm. “Thank you, seriously, thank you for the heads up.” 

I have a vice like grip on my brother’s arm as we make our way outside. I call the driver and have him pull around back. We slide into the blacked out SUV and sit in silence for a few minutes. “What the hell happened last night Pierre? Why did Finn of all people call me?” 

Pierre pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know. I barely remember anything from last night. Will kept feeding me shot after shot of tequila. Apparently one of the servers or a maid or someone found a girl drowned in the pool.” 

“Jesus christ what sort of party was Will having?” 

He looks at me with a grimace. “The usual kind.” 

I give him a rueful smile. “Wow, you must have had a blast.” 

Pierre scoffs. “Oh yeah total blast. I love watching escorts dance around in lingerie.” 

I chuckle lightly. “Just your type right.” 

He gives me a hard glare. “Don’t push it Nonie.” 

“Alright, alright, I acquiesce.” I reply, putting my hands up in the air. 

He lets out a large sigh. His face looks like it’s turning green. “It’s awful what happened to that girl. I saw the covered body as they were wheeling it out. She must have slipped into the pool.” 

I frown and scrunch my eyebrows together. “I’m sorry you saw that.” 

“Me too. I’m sorry about that poor girl. I should have…”

I cut him off. “It wasn’t your fault. Accidents just happen sometimes.” 

He nods along. “Right, I know but still - still seems like someone should have found her earlier.” 

I let out a large sigh. “How about we stop and get some food and coffee in your system. You know before Maria reems you out for partying last night.” 

Pierre lets out a long groan. “Oh god, I didn’t even think about Maria.” 

I grin at him. “Yeah? Well you don’t have to live with her.”


	2. Chapter 2

OLIVIA BENSON  
“What was that about?” I ask Finn as I notice a young woman practically dragging a young hungover brunette man out the back. 

Finn crosses his hands in front of his chest. “Noella’s an old friend. I just called her to pick up her brother Pierre. I already wrapped up his interview. I don’t think he’s a suspect or even a witness. Pretty sure the dude was passed out on the couch for the majority of the night.” 

I nod my head. “Alright, if you say so.” 

The next day we get a call from the ME’s office. They were able to ID the girl through her breast implants. Her name was Maggy Murphy. The girl was only sixteen and had sexual contact with at least five of the guys at that party according to the amount of semen found inside her. Later that afternoon the police commissioner's son comes into the office to show us video footage of the night to exonerate himself. As we look the footage over we find a lead though. Maggie going into one of the back bedrooms. That reporter Clayton Hannigan and another escort following along behind the girl into the same room a few minutes later. 

We circle back to Clayton and show him the footage. He admits to moving the body and at the very least tampering with the crime scene. He thought an accidental drowning would look less suspicious than an underage prostitute OD’ing in his bed. After we put some pressure on him he finally gave up the name of the escort he went into the room with, a girl named Carissa.

We get Carissa into our interview room with her lawyer. She tells us she knew all of the girls at the party the other night except for Maggie. How convenient. Her lawyer tells us who her “escort booker” is, some creep named Ganzel. Nick and Amanda go to check out this escort service. A few hours later they bring back a ghost from SVU’s past. Detective Brian Cassidy. God it’s been years since I’ve seen him. He explains he’s been working undercover spying on Ganzel’s operation for the past couple of years. Amanda and Finn work this Ganzel over in the interview room next door. According to him anyways he’s never seen Maggie before either and all of his girls from that night besides a woman named Anya have been accounted for. 

After we do some digging we figure out Anya’s already flown back to her home country of Colombia. We get a warrant for her apartment and find an empty prescription bottle for the same drug used to kill Maggie. We go back to Cassidy and he tells us about Anya, about how she used to work for Ganzel’s main competition - a madam named Delia Wilson. 

Nick and I head out to this madam Delia’s farm upstate. She tries to play off her business as a “match-making” service. We all know exactly what that is code for. She maintains this whole farmer’s mom facade and denies knowing anything about Anya or Maggie. Later that night former governor Fletcher is found dead in his home with his pants on backwards. The autopsy showed the governor was killed the same way as Maggie Murphy. We tracked down the escort he was seeing that night. I doubt she’s good for this, the poor girl seems more scared of her boss than anything else. She tells us that when she showed up at the governor’s home he was already dead on the couch so she called her booker, a woman named Iris. We track down Iris and get her in the box, put pressure on her to tell us what happened when she got there. I don’t think she realized that the governor was murdered when she moved the body and re-dressed him. I bring up her daughters; what the hell does she think will happen to them if she goes down for staging a crime scene? Just as she is about to crack that slime ball lawyer Exley comes waltzing in and tries to get her to keep quiet. She refuses his council and decides to cooperate with us instead. Smart woman. Not wanting to take the fall for her boss Delia. 

We head back upstate to Delia’s farm and arrest her. They set the bail for two million dollars but despite claiming she has no assets her lawyer Exley of all people posts her bail. He comes out of the courtroom and threatens each of us. Threatens to out my past relationship with Hayden, threatens Nick and this made up relationship with Carissa. Exley claims we have no idea how far up her hooks go and that we should just walk away. Nick is fuming when we leave the courthouse and takes off after blowing up at me as per usual. I decided it would be fruitful to have another chat with Cassidy. I find him at some sleezy strip club owned by Ganzel. He gets me a drink and we settle into a private corner. Cassidy says Delia has the dirt on all the top brass in the NYPD, DA’s office, governors, and just about every other powerful institution in this city. He says recently Craigen’s name has come up a couple of times along with the last name DuPont. Although he doesn’t know what they have on Craigen or the DuPont family. The last name rings a bell. I think that’s the surname of those siblings from the bachelor party that Finn knew. Somehow I fall back into the old pattern with Cassidy and we end up back at my place that night. Then I get the call. The call from Craigen. The escort Carissa is dead in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
Pierre crashed at my townhome for the day after I picked him up from the bachelor party. We were supposed to get dinner that night but he gets a phone call and says he has to leave immediately. I roll my eyes but I assume it’s work. He seems to work around the clock ever since he took over as CEO for my grandfather’s company Red Mountain Corporation. 

A week later I’ve barely heard anything from Pierre but he has sent one of his security goons to follow me around since I last saw him. He says it’s just a standard security protocol related to the company but I can tell when he’s lying. His voice gets all pitchy. I don’t push back on it though. I learned long ago how to pick my battles with the men in my family. 

The doorbell rings. Maria is out getting groceries so I answer the door only to find detective tutuola and detective munch standing there. “Hey there punk. Nice security.” Finn says with that cocky half smile of his while pointing over my shoulder at the jolly green giant my brother sent to guard the front entrance. 

I lean against the door frame and can’t stop myself from smiling slightly too. “Wow you’re both making a house visit. Must be my lucky day.” 

“Can we come in?” Munch asks. 

I moved aside to let them in the townhome. “Of course. Let’s uh, let’s go into the living room.” The guard eyes them suspiciously for a moment but after they show them their badges he eases up and lets them pass. 

We take a seat on the couch. “What is this about? Is this about Pierre?” I question them. 

Finn lets out a large sigh. “It’s complicated...do you know anything about a man named Ganzel or a woman named Delia?”

I shake my head no. “Never heard of them, why do you ask?” 

Munch shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Well your name came up with an old contact of mine. He didn’t overhear much but apparently...huhhhh, apparently there are some photos. Photos of you that are - are distasteful.” 

I feel my blood run cold and my cheeks flush. There’s no way. “That’s...that’s not possible.” I whisper faintly. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright. We’re not going to let anything happen to you. We’ll find a way to make sure they don’t get out.” Finn tries to say reassuringly. 

I scoff. “Yeah, because it’s not like we have the internet or anything.” 

Munch clears his throat. “Would you happen to know the content of these photos?” 

I nod my head. “They must be...I didn’t want - you have to know I didn’t want that? I didn’t want my picture taken like that. They made me. I couldn’t - I couldn’t stop them.” My voice starts to crack at the end. 

Finn’s face falls. “Were these photos taken when you were...were kidnapped?” 

I look up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. It’s been ten years. Ten years since I was kidnapped and trafficked and I still cry every time I think about it. I don’t even know why I cry anymore. Sometimes I don’t feel like I have the right to. Nothing technically happened to me. Grandfather found me before that brute they sold me to could do anything. Before they sold me though they took pictures of me. Mostly if not completely naked. They told me the buyers needed to see my fourteen year old body as proof of what they were paying for I suppose. 

I quickly wipe away the few tears that are threatening to fall. “Yes. I’ve never...no one else has ever taken pictures like that before.” 

“This woman Delia, a New York madam, has the pictures and is trying to use them against your brother. The girl from the bachelor party that supposedly drowned, well, she didn’t drown. And she was one of Delia’s girls.” Munch tells me. 

I look at them both with a furrowed brow. “Why would she do that? What does she even want from him? Money?” 

“We’re not quite sure. We were hoping that maybe your brother could help us clear that up.” Munch explains. 

I nod again. “Right, right, ummm. Let me grab my coat. He should be up at the old estate in Irvington today.” 

I get in the back of their squad car and they drive us up to the family estate. It’s practically a massive castle overlooking the hudson river. Finn lets out a low whistle as we pull up. 

“Nice place to grow up.” Munch mutters. 

“Yeah, it was all fun and games until they shot my father in the hallway.” I reply coldly. 

“Sorry about that. Munch has no tact.” Finn chimes in.

I roll my eyes slightly. “Don’t worry about it. Sorry for snapping. Just on edge is all.” 

I show my ID to the security guard at the gate and he let’s us through the front entrance. Pierre comes running out as we park in the round about. “What’s going on? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asks me worriedly practically pulling me out of the car and checking for injuries. 

I swat his hands away. “Will you calm down? I’m fine, seriously I’m fine. It’s just Finn and Munch stopped by. They need our help with something.” 

Pierre ushers us through the foyer into the main sitting room. I try to explain at first but the words just get stuck in my throat. Finn takes over and tells him that they know there were some pictures taken of me. Pictures that should never have been taken. And that a woman named Delia may have them.

“I don’t know anything about that.” Pierre replies coldly. 

I feel my eyes misting over again. “Please Pierre if you know something, if this woman has been in contact with you, please tell us.” 

He stares at me for a long moment that feels like an eternity. I know the only reason he isn’t saying anything is because he wants to protect me. But I can’t have him protecting me at the cost of letting a madam who exploits young girls, who maybe even murdered one, get away with it. I can’t have that on my consciousness and I don’t think Pierre can either.

Pierre runs a hand through his unruly brown curls. “I’ll tell them. Under one condition though. You and Maria have to move in until all of this is sorted out. It’s too dangerous leaving you in the city with all of that’s going on. It will be safer for you up here.” 

I level him with a hard glare. “Fine just tell them what happened.” 

“This is all off the record alright?” He asks, looking at Finn and Munch for confirmation. They nod along and agree.

“I got a call the night after the bachelor party. Unknown number. It was, it was a woman’s voice. She said that she had pictures of Noella. She um...she texted me a couple and said there were others that were worse. I asked what she wanted. I thought, well I thought she would just ask for money, but she wanted something else. She wanted me to get a - a friend of mine at 1PP to slide photos under the office door of a Captain Craigen when the man was undercover with an escort.” 

“Oh Pierre…” I trail off solemnly. 

He winces slightly. “I know, I know I shouldn’t have. But I couldn’t just...I couldn’t let her release those photos of you Noella. I just couldn’t.” 

“We get it man. If I had a little sister I might have done the same thing. Don’t sweat it. Undercover photos are the least of our Captain’s problems right now. Delia set him up and hung him out to dry on a murder charge.” Finn says angrily. 

“I heard about that. It’s all over the news. I didn’t realize he was your captain.” I reply.

“That’s why we’re here. Why we’re investigating...unofficially of course. Don’t worry everything we talked about today we’re keeping under wraps. This woman, Delia, she has her hooks in every department in the city. Everything has to be off-book. Can’t trust anyone these days.” Munch says while shaking his head. 

Maria and the security guard that was at my townhouse bring several massive suitcases with them when the black escalade pulls up that evening. I glance over suspiciously at Pierre; how long exactly does he expect me to stay here? 

The next few days aren’t much different than being back in the townhome. Pierre is too busy with work to say more than good morning and good night. For the most part it’s just Maria and I. I get another call from Finn. This request is more of an unusual one. I had forgotten I told him about majoring in accounting back in college. He asks if I can help them discreetly pull the financials on an ADA named Paula Foster that they think may be on Delia’s payroll and cutting the madam a deal. I throw myself into it with a determination I haven’t had in a long time. I’m not letting another one of these monsters who think they can just own people get away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
(FOUR MONTHS LATER)

My boss Robert pops his head into my office knocking against the wooden frame. “Noella, you have a minute?” 

I lean back in my chair with a slight frown on my face. I just helped close out that multimillion dollar construction fraud case, what on earth could be so pressing that warrants him paying a visit in person? I can barely get him to email me back.

“Where’s the fire at Robert?” I ask bemused at his red ruddy expression. It looks like he ran to my office.

He lets out a few large huffs before finally catching his breath and coming further into my office and closing the door. “There’s a special case, just landed on my desk. I need someone who can investigate discreetly.” 

I raise my left eyebrow with mild interest. “Discreet? Sounds enticing. What is it?” 

“The white collar unit is in the early stages of the investigation. Possible antiquities trafficking.” 

I stare at him perplexed. “So...why exactly the need for discretion?” 

Robert finally takes a seat across from my desk in the small office. The view is alright though so at least I’ve got that going for my career success. “The crime isn’t the problem, it’s the person they are investigating for it.” 

I feel my spine straighten up with curiosity at that. “Intriguing. Pray tell who is it?” 

He throws the massive file he’s holding down on the table. “Alfred Wilson. From London originally, but moved here permanently a few years ago. He uh, he has a lot of friends in high places though. They just want to make sure there’s an actual case here before pursuing anything official. It's Jeffrey Brown’s case. He wanted someone from FAFI to comb through Alfred’s financials first. Just make sure you bring any findings directly to Jeff and cc me in the emails. We want to keep a closed loop on this one for now.” 

I give a small mock salute. “You got it chief.” 

Robert rolls his eyes. “Dial back the antics when you meet with Jeffrey will you? He’s not one to appreciate sarcasm. Got a real bug up his ass that one.” He stands up and attempts to straighten his wrinkled navy suit. I keep telling Robert he needs to get them dry cleaned but he always insists that it’s a waste of money. I shake my head a little but quickly direct my attention to the absurdly large file now sitting on my desk. I glance at the clock; it’s just past four. I call the take out chinese place down the street. It’s going to be a long night. 

By the time I’m heading out of the office it’s almost nine. I’ve only done a preliminary sort through of Alfred Wilson’s financials. It’s going to be an all day event tomorrow that’s for sure. I feel like I just put my head through a meat grinder as I wait for the elevator. The doors finally open with a ding; I press the button for the first floor. “HOLD THE DOOR!” A voice yells out. I push the door open button as a man in a smart three piece suit with a colorful tie steps inside. “Thanks” the man huffs out. 

“Mmh-hmm, don’t mention it.” I say in a tired voice, leaning the side of my head up against the elevator wall. 

The man does a quick double take. “You look familiar; have you ever worked with the SVU department before?” 

I shake my head and give him a side eye. “Can’t say that I have mister?” 

The nicely dressed man seems to remember himself. “Sorry, ADA Rafael Barba for the Manhattan SVU department.” He introduces himself and holds out a hand. I take it gingerly. My small cold hand enveloped in his larger warm one. “Noella Lauder-DuPont, forensic accountant for FAFI.”

Rafael’s eyebrows raise. “You’re an accountant for the Financial Investigations Bureau?” 

“According to NYU I’m an accountant and according to the DA’s office I’m employed here so in answer to your question yes.” I respond with just a pinch of attitude to my tone. 

He shakes his head quickly. “Apologies I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re just...young for an accountant is all. Didn’t expect it. Long day.” Rafael glances down to the floor sheepishly. It’s oddly endearing. Maybe it’s just because most men I meet never apologize for their mistakes. 

I give a small shrug. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

He frowns slightly and something about that makes me start chuckling. “Oh lord, seriously don’t worry about it. Had a long day too.” I explain. Rafael begins chuckling along with me. 

We both get off the elevator once we hit the bottom floor. He holds the main door open for me as we make our way out of NYC’s District Attorney’s Office. Rafael says a quick “goodbye and nice to meet you” before waving and heading across the street to the nearby bar. I make my way to the curb to hail a cab. As I slide into the back seat I notice him watching the cab until I close the door before he goes into the bar. I find myself smiling about it all the way to my townhome in Lenox Hill. 

I walk inside the front door and slump against the wall. “Good god” I grumble out. Hermione comes up to me meowing loudly, intertwining herself between my legs. I reach down and scratch at her back. She starts purring contentedly. I finally push myself up from the floor and head to the kitchen to crack open a bottle of chardonnay and settle in for an episode of Versaille. Hermoine jumps up to cuddle on the couch with me as I sip on my wine. 

The next day as I’m pouring over Mr. Wilson’s financials I do notice something odd. There’s plenty of evidence here to support that he’s involved in the antiquities trade, but there are several other unrelated inconsistencies. Payments made on an apartment in the lower east side that wasn’t his home address. I scoff - someone definitely has a mistress. There are also sporadic deposits made into an anonymous LLC in Delaware which certainly isn’t strange for a wealthy New York businessman, it just means I have more leg work to do. I’ve got to track down the LLC. Much easier said than done when it’s anonymous. 

I stare at the address of the supposedly “unoccupied” apartment. I note frequent payments for deliveries of groceries, clothing, toiletries, etc. to the apartment. It nags at me. I understand wanting to provide for your mistress but it seems a bit excessive to have everything delivered there for them. 

I get in touch with a second cousin who works for the city of Wilmington. He’s not able to get me much information about the LLC without a subpoena, but it’s a start. The plot thickens when the bank account connected to the LLC lists the address of the “unoccupied” apartment. 

Glancing at the clock I see that it’s past nine pm again. I let out a long sigh - it’s Friday night. I should close shop for now. The work will still be here by Monday and Robert already told me they don’t need my preliminary report until the end of next week. As I exit the DA’s office I look over at the bar across the street. God I could use a drink. I haven’t had a good manhattan in a while. I shove the few relevant files I wanted to thumb over this weekend into my oversized rose pink prada purse before heading to the bar. I take my seat at the bar top. The man sitting two seats down clears his throat. I glance over at him and freeze momentarily. It’s the lawyer I ran into on the elevator. A small smile pulls at the corner of my lips. “Rafael the ADA right?” 

He smiles back at me. “Noella the accountant right?” I nod at him slowly. 

“Looks like you could use a drink, can I get you something?” Rafael offers. 

My smile gets bigger. “You know, I could really go for a Manhattan.”

Rafael calls over the bartender and orders one for me. I take a large gulp. The alcohol burns slightly as it goes down but it definitely warms the veins. I notice the large scotch on ice he’s drinking. “Something on your mind?” I inquire. 

He smirks at me. “Just work...this case I’ve got right now is rougher than I thought it would be. How about you? I haven’t seen you in here before.” He takes a large swig of his drink.

I shrug. “Same I suppose. Just a silly discrepancy that I can’t seem to let go of.” 

Rafael nods along. “It’s always the discrepancies that kill you in court. My advice, don’t let go of them.” 

I laugh a little. “Thanks for indulging my type A personality.” 

The two of us go through another round before calling it a night. We both look exhausted by the week. Rafael hails me a cab and opens the door for me. “Goodnight Noella the accountant.” I slip inside and glance back up at him. “Goodnight Rafael the lawyer.” 

That Sunday I stare at the paperwork I brought home with me. That stupid address staring right back at me mockingly. There is something to this I just know it. I should see about sending an officer out there just to check...although they did say to be discrete. The NYPD would need to know why someone from FAFI is requesting them to investigate an address. An insane idea pops into my head. I couldn’t do that, there is no way I could go there on my own. I would get in such huge trouble if anything went wrong. Robert would reem me out. A twenty four year old recent college grad going to an unknown address on her own. That’s stupid, beyond stupid. 

I must be the biggest moron on the face of the planet because I am currently standing in front of the apartment building I just told myself I shouldn’t go to. I smack my phone absentmindedly against my thigh. It’s not too late to turn around. I should just leave. But this case is important and Robert specifically told me to be discrete, closed loop. I take in a large deep breath. It’s just knocking on someone’s door right? Just tell them you're with the DA’s office and checking on whether or not the place is occupied. That’s not technically a lie. I can do this. I can do this. 

I go inside and find the front door to the apartment. Closing my eyes I force my balled up fist to gently tap against the white door before I can back out. After a few seconds I hear a woman’s voice yell out “coming” as footsteps get closer. It swings open and my breath catches in my throat. A young woman with ice blue eyes and jet black hair is standing in front of me, a woman who looks remarkably like Abbie. I haven’t seen her in over a decade. She stares back at me with an equally shocked expression. “Noella” she stutters out. 

“I...how are you here right now?” I ask completely stunned. 

Abbie winces. “That’s a long story - maybe you should come inside.” 

“Is, is anyone else here with you?” I whisper.

She shakes her head. “No, he won’t be coming back until next weekend. We’re alone.”

I entered the apartment still shell shocked at seeing a ghost from my past.


	5. Chapter 5

RAFAEL BARBA  
I slump into my office chair exhausted. In the end I was victorious over that monstrous TV personality that choked the fake author. Disturbing case for a number reasons, not least of which being that he choked me in open court with my own god damn belt. I’m finishing up some paperwork when detective Olivia Benson strolls in. The newest pain in the ass detective I currently have the pleasure to work with. I stare at her with apprehension, good god this woman does not let up. 

“Do you ever sleep?” I ask mildly annoyed. 

She gives me a warm but rueful smile. “I’ve been known to on occasion.” 

I shake my head and look back down at the paperwork on my table. “What can I do for you, detective?”

Olivia holds up her hands in a placating manner. “All I need is a warrant.” 

“Where to?” 

“Warehouse up in east harlem.” 

“What for?”

“I think they may be trafficking girls through there. Picked up a tip from a local resident.” 

“Hmm...who owns it?” 

“An LLC called A&H based out of Wilmington apparently.” 

I let out a sigh. “Alright, I’ll get them to you by the end of the day.” 

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door of my office. Olivia and I glance at each other confused. I look at my schedule but I’m not expecting anyone. “Come in.” I yell. Carmen must be out at lunch. A pretty heart shaped face surrounded by long thick strawberry blonde curls peeks out from around my door. “Noella...Hi! Hi, I wasn’t expecting you.” 

“Oh I’m sorry I should have called before dropping in unannounced.” She says in a shy voice.

“No worries, no worries at all. Please come in. What can I do for you Ms. DuPont?” 

Noella shuffles inside and stares back and forth between Olivia and I awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can wait.” She twists the hem of her dark blue flowery dress. 

“No need. We were just wrapping up.” Olivia chimes in. I hold up my hand briefly indicating she should wait. “Hold on, what are you here for exactly Ms. DuPont?” I ask anxiously. If she’s here because something happened well, she knows I work for SVU. 

Her large brown eyes look nervously at me. “Well I - I’m not quite sure if you can help with this or not...do you remember that discrepancy I told you about the other day?” 

Olivia gives me a mischievous grin. “Why don’t you take a seat?” I ask while giving Olivia a hard look to stop talking. 

She sits on the edge of a chair still obviously uncertain. Then Noella pulls out a folder from her large designer purse and slides it across the table. “I’ve been helping with the investigation on an illegal antiquities case. When I was going through the financial records of this man, a Mr. Alfred Wilson, I found something odd that wasn’t necessarily related to antiques.” Noella opens up the folder and points towards the highlighted payments on an apartment along with a number of items delivered to the address. “What am I looking at?” I ask confused.

“Well at first I assumed it was just the standard wall street guy putting up his mistress. We see it more often than you know on white collar cases. Anyways, I did more digging and Mr. Wilson has an LLC that he funnels money into out of Wilmington. The catch is that Delaware allows LLC’s to be anonymous. I made a few calls though and was able to get the name of the LLC and the bank account associated with it. It’s called A&H and the bank account attached to it conveniently listed the same address as the apartment Mr. Wilson pays for. It just seemed so odd. Why not list his actual home address you know? Why does it matter?”

I nod slowly. “Alright, a little strange I guess.” I look over at Olivia and she is staring at Noella in surprise. Most likely over the fact that they are both investigating the same LLC.

“Right? So I...well I sort of dropped by this apartment over the weekend.” She winces slightly. 

“You did what?” Both Olivia and I exclaim at the same time. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. I had a free Sunday.” Noella tries to shrug it off. 

“No big deal? You went to the apartment of a criminal you are investigating by yourself. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” I question her. What the hell was she thinking? She’s tiny. She can’t weigh more than a buck twenty. Any grown man would get the drop on her. 

She lets out a mildly agitated sigh. “Nothing bad happened so all’s well that ends well right?” 

“Uh, not quite Ms. DuPont. You absolutely cannot do anything like that again. If you need someone to investigate you call an officer. You do not, under any circumstance, go to an unknown apartment by yourself. Listen, my name is detective Olivia Benson. I work with Barba in SVU. If you ever need someone to investigate you call me directly alright?” Olivia tells her in that demanding this is not a negotiation tone of hers.

Noella fiddles with the hem of her dress again. “Of course. I promise I will detective. Cross my heart.” 

“Alright well, good...that being said what did you find at the apartment then?” Olivia questions. 

Noella’s eyes light up a bit. “I found a woman there. Her name is Abbie. She was...let’s just say she’s an old friend of mine. She’s been living there for the past three years. Ever since Mr. Wilson moved to New York full time.” 

“Okay so what does this have to do with SVU then?” I ask. 

Noella starts to wriggle uncomfortably in her chair. “Abbie was - was trafficked. About ten years ago. I think Mr. Wilson bought her.” 

“Pardon?” I ask surprised by her accusation. 

“What, what makes you think she was trafficked?” Olivia adds in.

Her eyes dart nervously around the room. “I just - just need you to extend a little trust on this. Ten years ago I know that Abbie was trafficked. She was about twenty at the time. I asked her how long she’s been with Mr. Wilson when I saw her yesterday and she said ten years so…” 

“So Mr. Wilson was likely the man who bought her.” Olivia whispers while bringing a hand up to her mouth. 

“Did you see Mr. Wilson while you were there?” I ask. An anger and worry that I haven’t felt in a long time bubbling in my chest.

Noella shakes her head vehemently. “No, no Abbie told me he wouldn’t be back until next weekend. I tried to get her to leave with me but she wouldn’t. She’s too scared.” A terribly sad and guilty expression sweeps over her face. 

“Okay, okay. So I’m going to need that address. My team and I are going to go and talk with Abbie today. I don’t want you to worry about this alright. We’ll find a way to get her out of there before he comes back.” Olivia proclaims. 

Noella nods her head looking relieved. “Thank you, thank you both. I would like to come with you to see Abbie if that’s alright. She can stay with me. I would like her to stay with me.” Her eyes look a little misty. 

I shake my head. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You’re already so involved in this case. If Abbie lives with you that could make you more of a target Noella.” 

“You know what we can figure that out later. For now I don’t think it would be a good idea to bring you with us. I know she told you Alfred won’t be back until later this week but in case he is there sooner I don’t want to risk you going into a potentially dangerous situation.” Olivia says in that comforting tone. 

Noella’s doe like brown eyes get mistier. “Can I meet you afterwards then? Where will you take her?” 

Olivia nods appeasingly. “You know what, if you’re done for the day why don’t you come back to the squad room with me. You can wait there until we get your friend alright? Does that sound like a good compromise?” 

“That works for me. I just emailed my preliminary report and I’m sure the white collar unit won’t want to meet until Thursday at the earliest.” 

“You know what, I can wrap this paperwork up in the squadroom. Why don’t I come with you both?” I decided to invite myself. I don’t like the thought of Noella sitting in that room by herself, not knowing anyone, being around all of those...all of those perpetrators. She is a pretty petite girl who doesn’t seem to have a particularly good sense of self preservation.


	6. Chapter 6

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
I can’t believe that I found Abbie. After all of these years I found her and she’s alive. I tried to get her to come with me, begged her even, but she refused. She kept saying it was too dangerous. He would go after her. He would kill her if she tried to leave. My leg anxiously bounces up and down in the conference room Rafael and I are waiting in. He is finishing up some work but I notice him glancing over at me every couple of minutes. I didn’t expect him to come but I’m glad he’s here. I wouldn’t have liked to sit in this room by myself. 

“If you keep drilling your foot into the floor you're going to wear a hole in the carpet.” Rafael comments not looking up from the legal pad he’s writing on. 

“Sorry not trying to distract you. Nerves.” I mutter out. 

I feel his eyes on me again. “You want to talk about it?” 

I turn to him briefly. “Talk about what?” 

“Talk about how you know Abbie.” 

I shake my head decisively. “Not particularly.” After a few more minutes of silence I can’t take the only sound in the room being my damn ticking leg. “What are you working on?” I ask him.

Rafael glances at me again. “Just finishing up my report on a case I finished.” 

“What kind of case?” I ask looking for a distraction. 

He lets out a large sigh. “A bastard who enjoys choking women with belts.” 

My leg stops twitching. “That’s awful. Did - did the jury find him guilt?” 

I notice Rafael’s face harden as he stares at the papers he’s working on. “Yeah, yeah they did.”

Suddenly we hear a knock at the door and both sit up. Olivia ushers a fearful looking Abbie inside. I immediately stand up and pull Abbie into a tight hug again. I’m so happy and relieved they were able to get her out. How on earth did Olivia convince her to leave?

Abbie starts crying into my shoulder. She cried when I first saw her yesterday but now her tears seem more relieved than terrified. “Thank you.” She whispers into my ear. It takes a while but eventually I’m able to get her to settle with me on the couch. Abbie’s hand is like a vice grip on my own. Those ice blue eyes of hers still achingly sad. I notice Rafael pulls out a new sheet of paper. Olivia comes and sits next to us hesitantly. 

“So Abbie, would you be able to tell us your last name?” She asks softly. 

“Oh, yes of course. It’s Abbie Miller.” 

“Great, are you from New York originally?” Olivia keeps questioning while pulling out a notepad. 

Abbie nods. “Yeah I’m from Brooklyn actually. I was going to Brooklyn University, that's where they found me.”

“Where who found you?” She inquires in an understanding manner.

“These men. I never got any of their names. Never saw any of them after Alfred bought me. It was so long ago at this point…” She trails off.

“So these men took you when you were at college then?” 

“This guy on campus asked me out. At least I thought he was a student. He dressed like one. Acted like one. He picked me up from my place one night for our first date. We didn’t go on a date though. We went to the docks.” Abbie explains, her voice still thick.

“Do you happen to remember which docks?” 

Abbie shakes her head sadly. “I’m sorry but I don’t. I wasn’t really paying attention.” 

“That’s okay, that’s perfectly normal. So you went to the docks. What happened next.” Olivia reassures her. 

Abbie glances at me nervously. I shake my head as minutely as possible. She can’t tell them about me. “They put me in this shipping container with a few other girls. We were in there for at least a week but it seemed longer.” 

“Do you know where you ended up when the boat docked again?” 

“Somewhere in the Ukraine. When Alfred bought me he took me with him to London. I was there for six - maybe seven years - before coming back to New York.” She answers with an almost shell shocked quality to her voice by this point. 

“Maybe we should take a break?” I question. She’s been through enough already. This seems like a lot for one day.

“Can we?” Abbie asks in such a broken tone I start crying again. 

Olivia nods her head. “Of course, of course we can. We can talk more about this tomorrow.” 

“Does that mean I can take her to my place then?” I ask.

Olivia appears reluctant. “You can...but with one condition. We are going to post a squad car in front of your apartment. There will be an officer stationed outside your home until we know more about this Alfred Wilson. I just need you to promise me that for now at least neither of you will leave the apartment without a police officer. If anything happens, anything at all, I want one of you to call me immediately. Is that clear?” She seems to be pointing that last part more at me, which I suppose I deserve. 

We both nod our heads vigorously and mumble out variations of yes. 

“If you don’t mind calling out from work tomorrow Noella I would really like for both of you to come back here in the morning. The officer outside your apartment can escort you. We still have a lot to go over.” Olivia says. 

“Yes, whatever you need. I’ll email my boss now.” 

I finally got to take Abbie home. I get her situated in the guest bedroom across the hall from me on the top floor. We’re both sitting on the bed staring at the TV screen watching some stupid reality show while eating the pizza I ordered. She hasn’t said much since we got home. I assume she’s still processing everything. Suddenly she picks up the remote and mutes the TV before turning to face me. “How did you get out?” 

“What?” 

Abbie turns fully towards me. “You never told me how you got out. You know, out of the life I mean. You're an accountant which means you had to finish college. You must have gotten out years ago.” 

The pizza suddenly tastes like cardboard in my mouth. “That’s a difficult story.” 

“Try me.” She whispers. 

I take a few moments pondering where to even begin. “Do you remember me telling you about my grandfather, when we were in the container?” She nods her head slowly. I continue hesitantly. “Several weeks after they separated us at that hotel or whatever it was in the Ukraine, these men came for me. They took me to the man who bought me. But um before he could - could you know - these soldiers dressed in all black barged in. They had masks on. I never saw their faces. I don’t even know where they were from, what country they were with, but the soldiers brought me to a tarmac and my grandfather was there waiting for me. We flew back to New York as soon as I was on the plane.” 

Abbie’s eyes go wide at my admission. “I always figured your family was well off just never realized how much. You were one of the lucky few then.” 

I shrug. Not quite sure what to say. “Suppose so.” I mumble out. 

“You know I always wondered what happened to you Noella. You were so young, the youngest in our group anyways. I’m glad - just glad to know you’ve had a good life.” 

I let out a weird snorting sound. “I don’t know if I would call it a good life. I’ve spent the past decade trying to forget.”

“Better than the alternative, trust me.” She says with a hint of acidity in her tone. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply...” She cuts me off. “I know you weren’t implying anything. Sorry. It’s been - been a weird day.” 

I let out a deep sigh. “You should get some rest Abbie.” She nods in agreement, her gaze seems far away though. Like she’s not really here anymore. I pick up the pizza that we barely ate and wish her good night before leaving the bedroom. 

The next morning as I’m making my coffee I get a call from Robert. “What the hell is going on?” He yells at me over the phone. 

I wince a little at his harsh tone. “The case of Alfred Wilson was well, was more complicated than I initially anticipated.” 

“More complicated? I just got a phone call from Chief Dodd’s this morning requesting we hand everything over to their department for them to open an official investigation into sex trafficking! What the hell did you do? I told you this was a closed loop.”

“Well I couldn’t exactly keep the loop closed when I discovered what Alfred Wilson is doing. I had to get other departments involved. We’re talking about human trafficking here.” I whisper back just in case Abbie is already up. 

“And that couldn’t have waited until after you met with Jeffrey Brown? Do you have any idea how furious they are in white collar right now?” Robert screams back at me.

I roll my eyes at the phone. “No it couldn’t have waited Robert. In case you forgot trafficking humans is generally considered worse than trafficking antiquities.” 

“I know, I know. White collar just doesn’t like their toes being stepped on.” 

“What’s the big deal? They can still investigate him for antiquities trafficking. No one is stopping them.” I ponder.

Robert snorts. “The big deal is they didn’t want to tip him off. The man is going to find out he’s involved in an official investigation soon, most likely by the end of day today. He’s far more connected than you realize. White collar didn’t want to spook him. The word is he’s expecting a large shipment sometime next week. They have strong reason to believe it’s illegal artifacts obtained from Iraq.”

I frown as I fill up my coffee mug. 

“Listen, just give me the lead detective’s contact info. I’ll send it to Jeff.” Robert requests.


	7. Chapter 7

RAFAEL BARBA  
I walk into the SVU squad room shortly before Noella and Abbie arrive. I would like to hear their statements first hand. I chug down my third cup of coffee as the two girls walk through the door with the police officer who was assigned to escort them. Olivia dismisses the officer before showing the two of them back into the conference room. Everyone can tell something is up. Nick looks irritated that he hasn’t been brought into the loop yet. There is something satisfying about that. Him and I have had our issues. 

They both seem a little more calm and collected now. I’m sure getting some sleep did them good. Olivia and I both pull out our notepads from yesterday. “So Abbie, if you’re ready to talk about what Alfred did to you we’re all here and ready to listen.” 

The poor girl nods her head shakily. Clearly still scared. “I - I think I’m ready. Before I say anything though I need you to promise that you’re going to keep me safe. Me and Noella both. Alfred is more powerful than you know.”

“I promise you both. We are not going to let anything happen to you, we can protect you.” 

“Okay, okay...well it - it all started when I was twenty. The night he bought me in the Ukraine. That was the first night.” 

“The first night he did what exactly?” Olivia asks softly. 

Abbie stares down at the ground and visibly swallows. “The first night he forced himself inside of me. When he - he brought me back to London he would make me dress up in all of these different outfits. He likes playing games. Inventing characters. If I didn’t play along he would...he would take a sack of oranges and beat me across the back with them. Said he didn’t want to scar my beautiful skin.”

Noella wipes a stray tear off her own horrified face. I notice her squeezing Abbie’s hand just a little bit tighter. “I’m so sorry.” She sobs out. 

Abbie gives Noella a weak smile. Olivia clears her throat. “I’m sorry that happened to you Abbie. Can you tell me why you didn’t leave when you had the chance? Did he threaten you?” 

She nods her head vigorously, a few tears streaming down her pale skin. “Yes. I tried to escape once in London to go to the police. After I mentioned his name though an officer came in and took me to their back room. A few hours later Alfred came in. He brought me back to the apartment he kept me locked up in at the time. He told me - he said there was nowhere I could run to. Nowhere I could hide where he wouldn’t find me. He said that I belonged to him. He beat me so bad that night I cracked four ribs. He didn’t need to bother with the lock after that. I wasn’t going anywhere.” Abbie tells us with bitter contempt seething through her words. 

“You survived Abbie. That’s all that matters.” Noella says. 

“I don’t think...I don’t know how much longer he was planning on keeping me alive. I just turned thirty. He has been saying that I’m getting older.” Abbie comments in a more detached tone. 

“We are not going to let that happen to you Abbie.” Olivia says with conviction. Abbie nods at her but doesn’t seem to believe her.

“Abbie have you ever heard of a company called A&H?” I ask.

She shakes her head no. “I’m sorry. Alfred made a point of never discussing business with me. He did keep a lot of paperwork in a locked cabinet at the apartment though. I don’t know. You might find something there.” 

“Alright, we’ve got a team combing through that apartment right now. If there is anything on the company we’re going to find it.” 

“Why does it matter? What does this A&H have to do with anything?” Abbie asks perplexed. 

Olivia seems to be choosing her words carefully. “We think Alfred might be using this company as a front to help conduct transactions. The same company owns a warehouse off the docks in east harlem where we have reason to believe trafficked girls are being run through.” 

Noella puts a hand over her mouth, a horrostruck expression across her face. I glance towards Olivia. We already talked about this. Noella has to know more than she’s letting on. I don’t like the idea of grilling her though. Underneath that layer of sarcasm she seems...fragile. 

As gently and thoughtfully as she can Olivia starts questioning Noella. “So Noella, would you be able to tell us how you know Abbie?” 

Noella looks down at the ground. A pained expression on her beautiful face. “Umm, we - we were friends before she was taken.” 

“How old were you again when Abbie was taken?” Olivia pries a little further. 

Noella starts to squirm a bit in her seat. “Uhh - about fourteen I suppose.” 

“So a fourteen year old and a twenty year old were...friends.” 

“Ya we um, we both liked going to the same bookstore in Brooklyn. Met there. Hung out a few times. What’s with the third degree?” Abbie snaps at Olivia in a protective manner. Noella’s eyes go back to the floor. 

Olivia holds up her hands appeasingly. “Didn’t mean anything by it. Just trying to get a clear picture of everything that happened.” 

“Maybe that’s a subject we can circle back to on another day.” I chime in. 

There’s a knock on the door. Nick pops his head in. “Sorry to interrupt but there’s an extremely pissed off guy from white collar waiting outside who will only speak to detective Olivia Benson.” 

“Oh no.” Noella groans out.

I give her a quizzical look. “You happen to know the man?” 

Her face scrunches up slightly. “Yes, I’m quite certain we are all about to have the pleasure of meeting agent Jeffrey Brown.” 

“Alright, Abbie would you mind waiting in here for a moment while the three of us step outside to chat with him. I promise we won’t take too long.” Olivia asks. Abbie nods her head. She looks slightly relieved. 

We go into the Captain’s office to find an older man with a square face, square body, and square haircut scowling at us. “What in the hell gives you the right to take over my investigation? Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Getting that warrant on Alfred Wilson’s apartment? He’s already found out.” 

“With all due respect Agent Brown we didn’t have much choice in the matter. A young woman was being held there under duress.” Olivia tries to explain calmly. 

The man's cheeks start to become tomato red. “Under duress? Are you kidding me? It’s his mistress's apartment. This entire investigation you’re conducting is a load of bull. Thanks to you we might miss the opportunity to recover a shipment of priceless artifacts that were supposed to be coming in next week. You think he’s going to pick up the shipment now that he knows he’s under investigation? He was our only lead!” 

Olivia holds up her hands trying to get the investigator to calm down. “I understand you are upset but we couldn’t just leave her there. And the evidence we’ve found surrounding his involvement in human trafficking needs to be addressed sooner rather than later. We can’t afford to wait a week. He could flee the country if we wait too long.”

Mr. Brown paces back and forth in obvious fury across the small room. “Are you Ms. Lauder-DuPont?” He points an accusing finger at Noella. She timidly replies yes. I notice her move a little further behind Olivia and I. “You were ordered to keep your findings confidential solely between your boss and I. I have half a mind to report you!” He snarls at her. 

I scoff. “Report her for what exactly? For bringing an egregious crime that’s being committed to the proper channels? You really think the DA’s office is going to care more about your antiquities case than our human trafficking one? She doesn’t work for the HSI; she works for the District Attorney.” 

His nostrils flare as he directs his wrath at me instead. “And who the hell are you?” 

I straighten my back and lift my chin up slightly. “ADA Rafael Barba for Manhattan SVU.” 

The man snorts loudly. “Great, another ADA, that’s just what I need.”

Mr. Brown pinches the bridge of his nose as he paces back and forth a couple more times. “Alright listen, you’ve already tipped the guy off. Under no circumstances are you to give him any more reason to suspect you are following him or that you have any knowledge of his shipments. As far as he knows this is purely a case of SVU investigating a complaint made by his mistress. That’s it. I need you to tread very, very carefully here.” 

“We will try our absolute best not to agent Brown.” Olivia tries to reach an understanding. 

He rolls his eyes at her. “Right, you do that. I still want your financial analysis finalized by Friday Ms. Lauder-DuPont.” He points at Noella to emphasize the point before storming out. 

Nick lets out a low whistle. “He’s certainly a chipper fed.” Olivia gives him a playful glare before Nick keeps talking. “So, you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on around here?” 

“Actually I think it’s time we bring the whole team into the loop. I have a strong feeling this is going to turn into an all hands on deck situation. Noella, why don’t you go back into the conference room to keep Abbie company.” She says while opening the door and ushering a still startled looking Noella back into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

OLIVIA BENSON  
That poor girl. I pulled up Abbie’s records the other night. Foster care child who got a scholarship to college. She was an english major before her twenties were stolen from her. 

After catching up the team two days ago and finishing our interview with Abbie we are all staring at the drawing board. Trying to figure out how to go about this case lightly. 

Nick is looking at a picture of Noella skeptically. “Tell me, how does a foster care college girl from Brooklyn befriend one of the wealthiest most influential teens from the upper east side. How do those two worlds ever cross paths?” 

“They don’t.” I mutter at him. 

“So they’re lying about how they know each other. But we are just supposed to believe this whole trafficking story? Based on what?” Nick questions.

“We believe her story until we find a reason not to believe it. Even if it seems far fetched.” I snap back at him. I’ve been doing this long enough. I’m fairly certain as to where they met. I would bet my life savings that they met in that container to the Ukraine. That’s up to Noella to tell us about though. All in good time. 

We are waiting on a warrant for the warehouse in east harlem in the meantime. I’m not quite sure how we will go about that discreetly but to be honest I could give a rats ass about agent Brown’s investigation when teenage girls might be being held there right now. Barba drops by in the late afternoon. He looks more tired than usual. “Here it is, the requested warrant. Sorry it took so long. Mr. Wilson has more friends in the judicial system than I anticipated.” 

Suddenly Noella comes running into the squad room, chest heaving out of breath. No officer following behind her. “I think I might have found something.” 

“Please tell me you took the squad car here.” Rafael asks while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What? No, I just ran over from the DA’s office. My cousin from Wilmington was able to dig up more on the LLC but they had to fax it to my office. He found the owner’s listed for A&H. It’s a Mr. Alfred Wilson, like we expected, and a Mr. Ivan Balanchuk who happens to have dual American and Ukrainian citizenship.” Noella says excitedly as she pulls out some papers from her purse and hands them to Rafael. 

He gives her a smirk. “My, my, my aren’t you full of surprises.” 

She rolls her eyes at him. “What can I say, the intriguing world of accounting strikes again.” 

“Okay what do we have on Ivan Balanchuk. Any records? Anyone ever heard of him?” 

Finn, Nick, and Amanda look back at me with blank faces. Craigen sends Amanda and Finn to go with some officers and a CSU squad to check out the warehouse while the rest of us see if we can find anything on this Ivan. But the man has a squeaky clean record, no social media. It’s like this man is a ghost. The only thing we can find is an address for an empty office space in Tribeca that is apparently locked up when Nick gets there. Rafael goes off into a corner to make some calls for a warrant. Noella takes a seat with me and pulls out her laptop to see if she can find anything on his financials. 

Rafael comes back from his corner with a furious expression. “Well, I was just informed in no uncertain terms that no judge will sign off on this warrant. Apparently Mr. Ivan Balanchuk’s name carries more weight than we realized.” He looks like he might throw his phone at the wall.

“What? That’s absurd!” I exclaim. 

Noella eyes him skeptically before tilting her head slightly like she just realized something. “Why exactly were you told that a judge wouldn’t sign off?” 

He squints at her. “They said Ivan is involved in another case that they can’t discuss, but until that issue is resolved he is off limits. Which we all know is a load of BS. He has a judge in his pocket. Why do you ask?” 

She gives him a mischievous smile. “I think I know someone who can overrule that decision.”

“Who on earth would you know that could overrule that?” He asks with a grin. 

“The Chief Judge of New York. I happen to know where he will be this Friday night.” 

“How exactly would you know that?” I question dumbfounded. 

She gives us a tiny shrug. “Being a DuPont has its advantages. My brother is out of town and I certainly can’t show up without an escort.”


	9. Chapter 9

RAFAEL BARBA  
I can’t believe I agreed to this. I haven’t been to many of these black tie events. Apparently the DuPont family always has seats reserved for the Rita Hayworth Gala. The town car with a cop detail escort following behind pulls up in front of my apartment. The window rolls down and innocent brown eyes look up at me with a devilish smile. “Good evening ADA Barba. Ready to rub elbows with New York’s upper echelon?” 

“Oh I’m going to feel dirty after tonight aren’t I?” I question sardonically. 

“Probably.” Her cheshire cat smile gets wider. 

The driver opens the door for me and I slide into the back seat with her. “Wow, you look phenomenal.” I let the words slip out without even thinking. I don’t know if it’s the long black sequined dress or just her in general but she’s truly a stunning person. A pink blush colors her pale cheeks. “Thanks. You clean up nice in a tux.” She says while tucking a stray red curl behind her ear. 

“Oh man we’re going to get looks tonight.” I mutter up to the car ceiling. She looks like a supermodel and I look, well, I look like me. Noella gives me a confused stare. “Nevermind; do you have any sort of plan for tonight or are we just winging it?” 

Her pixie like nose scrunches up slightly. I’ve noticed she tends to do that when she’s annoyed. “We should wait until after dessert. That’s when our Chief Judge will be at their drunkest. Trust me it’s practically an annual event in and of itself. I’ll make the introductions, talk you up, then you charm his pants off and go in for the big ask.” 

“Solid plan, sounds foolproof.” I joke. 

Noella’s eyes glare at me. “If you play your cards right we might just pull this off.”

She touches up her red lipstick in a compact mirror before we get out of the town car. Those red lips look pillowie and plush. The brief searing thought of kissing her crosses my mind. I shake my head a little, that’s a terrible idea. She’s got to be a decade younger than me at least. 

Noella puts her hand on my arm before I step out. “Wait, hold on your bow tie is crooked.” She reaches over and straightens my tie, almost like it’s second nature. Those dark doe eyes bore into mine. The moment is intensely intimate. It doesn’t last longer than a second or two before her long lashes lower and that pink blush crosses her cheeks again.

I clear my throat awkwardly. “Thanks for catching that...should we head inside?” She nods her head quickly probably wanting to move past the moment. Cameras start flashing the second we step out of the car. She takes my offered arm and we make our way down the carpet. A couple of them ask for ‘DuPont to pose’. She reaches up on her tiptoes and whispers in my ear to straighten my back and smile without too much teeth. Noella has obviously done this before as she turns to the side slightly and leans into me before giving the cameras a dazzling smile. I figured she was from a well off family when she told me her last name, but I had no idea she was a full fledged socialite. I don’t pay enough attention to the tabloids apparently. 

After a couple minutes we are finally ushered off the carpet. “So when were you going to tell me your family’s so infamous?” 

Noella rolls her eyes at me. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you wealth breeds infamy?” 

“Apparently I missed the memo.” I reply dryly. 

She lets out a tinkling laugh. “We need to widen our circulation then. After all if you’re a very wealthy person what’s the point in donating if there aren’t photographers to capture it. Elementary my dear Watson.” 

“Indubitably Holmes.” I try and say seriously but can’t stop a smile from cracking through. 

We go into the ballroom and head to the bar for a cocktail before the auction starts. I think we’re both going to need a few to get through the night. A man a couple years younger than me comes up to us with a handsome prep school grin on his face. “Is that Noella DuPont? Do my eyes deceive me?” 

She plasters on a perfectly crafted smile. God she is good at this. “Mr. Huntsbuerger, how have you been?” 

He makes a shooing motion. “Please, it’s Logan. Mr. Huntsbuerger is my father.” He says before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. The kiss makes my blood start to boil. “Who is your friend here? Haven’t seen him around before.” Logan questions condescendingly as he eyes me up and down. My teeth grind together. 

“This is Rafael Barba, he’s a lawyer for the Manhattan DA’s office.” She says cooly while sliding her hand back into the crook of my arm. I puff my chest out a little further. “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Huntsbuerger.” I hold out my hand and shake his own firmly. 

“Pleasure to meet you too...Barba, that’s an interesting last name. Spanish?” He questions with his obvious sense of superiority.

“Cuban actually.” 

He quirks one eyebrow at me in surprise. “Cuban? How very interesting indeed. You must have a fascinating story Mr. Barba.” 

I shrug. “Just a second generation kid from the Bronx.” 

“He’s being modest. Rafael here went to Harvard Law. He’s the hardest working ADA I’ve met.” Noella chimes in. The compliment inflates my already oversized ego.

Logan nods along, but I can tell that preppy smile is annoyed. “Harvard law? Good for you.” 

“What can I say I enjoy hard work.” I snip back. 

Logan's smile starts faltering. “I can see that. Public service is a tough racket.” 

“Public service isn’t for the faint of heart.” Noella replies coldly with that perfect smile still plastered on her face. 

“Of course, of course. You know we should get together sometime Noella. Maybe catch up over dinner this weekend. It’s been a few years since I’ve been back in New York. London kept me busy in the financial sector.” He leans in towards her. I can’t believe he has the audacity to ask her out while she’s here with someone else. What an egotistical playboy. 

I feel immediately vindicated when she cringes slightly. “Sorry, maybe another time. Rafael and I are in the middle of an intense investigation. We have a lot of work to do.” 

Logan points at her. “I’ll hold you to that. My assistant will call and set something up.” He responds completely self assured before heading off into the crowd. Noella stares at the spot he was just standing in. “What a jerk.” She mutters. I can’t help but let out a satisfied laugh. 

After that over a dozen more people come up and introduce themselves. Somehow I get lost in the lawyer crowd. Almost all of them are still in corporate. Glad I left that world behind a few years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
The triple A’s; Ashley, Allison, and Amelia drag me away from Rafael. I can already feel a headache coming on. “Little Noella at a function with an actual date. I swear I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes.” Allison says with a giggle.

“Hmmm, what can I say I’m full of surprises.” 

Ashley leans in her mouth almost on my ear. “So how's the cuban?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Oh come on! You are the talk of the gala. A Dalton girl bringing an older cuban ADA from the Bronx? Scandalous.” Amelia comments. 

“You are all far too invested in my personal life. I promise you it is not that entertaining.” I say between a sip of my gin and tonic. 

The three of them start giggling hysterically. “You are such a card! God I miss that.” Allison comments. 

Ashley takes a large sip of her cosmo. “Really though what’s he like?”

“Umm, I don’t know he’s funny, wicked smart...” Ashley suddenly cuts me off with a loud groan. “Good god virgin Mary I mean how big is his dick?” 

I feel my cheeks turning tomato red. “I - I wouldn’t know.” I stutter out. 

“Look at her! She’s blushing. Oh my god you are so lying!” Amelia chimes in.

“I’m not lying!” I yell back. 

“Oh you so are. Come on! We want details! We have all been engaged to the same guys we’ve been dating since freshman year of college. We have to live vicariously through others.” Allison demands. 

I shake my head. “I don’t know what to tell you. I haven’t done anything with anyone.” 

“Oh my god are you serious?” Ashley whispers in a mocking tone. 

I shrug. “Serious as a heart attack.” 

“Wait, wait, wait...are you still a virgin?” Allison asks in a disbelieving voice. 

I take another long sip of my drink and refuse to answer. No way am I fessing up to being a virgin. The triple A’s would tear me to shreds. Luckily they have the attention of a gnat and quickly move on to a different topic. 

Thankfully we all get called for dinner and the awards ceremony. Rafael pops up behind me and we find our table. “Don’t ever leave me alone with corporate lawyers again.” He growls at me. 

“I’ll try to remember that in the future.” 

The beef is a little dry but otherwise it’s your standard gala dinner. Once the fanfare is over the real work begins. I see the Chief Judge sipping on brown liquor as he watches various attendees move to the dance floor. A slower song starts up. I lean over to Rafael. “Alright big guy time to bust a move.” 

“Bust a move? Why exactly?” 

I give him a coy smile. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“Not when you look at me like that.” 

I roll my eyes at him. “Well you have to do what I say anyways.” 

“Bossy.” He mutters before downing the rest of his drink, standing up, and offering me his hand. 

Rafael leads me onto the dance floor and muscle memory from all of those years of forced viennese waltz lessons takes over. He turns me towards him and raises our joined hands up while placing his other hand in the small of my back. I don’t think I’ve slow danced with anyone since the international debutante ball. We’re so close I can pick out all of the shifting colors in his eyes. A tiny thrill runs down my spine.

We start swaying and twirling around on the floor. He’s got more rhythm than any of the boys I danced with at all the balls mother used to make me go to. His hands are large and warm and sturdy. It's...comforting. I glance over and notice the Judge watching us from the bar top tables surrounded by a group of other old men. Good. Rafael and I get progressively closer as the song goes on until my chest is brushed up against his. Our faces only a few inches away. The song slowly peters off. “You ready for the closer.” I say in a hushed tone. He stares down at me intently. “Pray tell what is the closer.” 

“The final sale for our captive audience.” I tell him. My voice sounds breathy. For half a second he glances down at my lips. Before I lose my nerve I move my hand from where it’s resting on his chest to cup the side of his face. Gently brushing the pad of my thumb over his cheek I reach up on my tiptoes and when my lips are just a hair's breadth away from his Rafael closes that small gap.


	11. Chapter 11

RAFAEL BARBA  
Those cherry red bow shaped lips aren’t even an inch away from mine, her hooded gaze focused on me, her small hand caressing my cheek. My breath catches in my throat when my lips crash onto hers. My hand on her lower back reflexively pulls her flush against me. I hear the sweetest little gasp. It feels like an eternity but in reality the kiss is probably only a few seconds. We break apart slowly, still practically breathing the same air. Her soft doe brown eyes blink up at me while a far too knowing smile pulls at the corner of her lips. That was...was more than just a kiss. I can feel my heart practically racing out of my chest.

Noella lets out the tiniest sigh. “Even better than I imagined.” 

“Far better.” I mumble. 

That stunning smile graces her face. “I think it’s time we get our warrant now. Follow my lead.” She keeps her hand intertwined with mine and pulls me towards Chief Judge Justin Rolland. We both smile as we make our approach. “Judge Rolland. It’s so wonderful to see you tonight! How have you been?” Noella asks in a sing-song voice.

He grins at her pleasantly, glasses slightly askew. “Oh Ms. DuPont it has been a while! I’m doing well, doing well. Can’t complain. How is your brother? I was surprised not to see you with him here tonight.” The Judge glances at me somewhat suspiciously. 

“Oh gosh my apologies, where are my manners? This is ADA Rafael Barba of the Manhattan SVU division. Rafael, this is Chief Judge Justin Rolland.” She introduces us. He extends his hand and I give him a firm handshake. “It’s an honor to meet you sir.” 

“Very nice to meet you as well. Always good to talk with the boots on the ground.” Judge Rolland replies jovially. 

“Rafael here is the best ADA I’ve worked with. Just absolutely brilliant this one is.” Noella compliments as she wraps her arms around my waist and tilts her head towards me with a perfectly timed angelic smile. I think my heart just skipped a beat. She’s good, far too good. I can’t tell if she is being honest right now or just playing things up for the judge. My body seems to have a mind of its own though as I pull her into my side closer. 

“Ahhh, so you two young lovebirds met at work then?” 

“Yes, I recently started working as a forensic accountant for the DA and uh...we bumped into each other.” She grins up at me during the last part. It feels like I’ve been struck by lightning. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing so well Ms. DuPont. You are a lucky man Mr. Barba. Truly a lucky man, she’s a keeper. You don’t meet many well bred women that smart and beautiful.” Judge Rolland exclaims joyously. The men around the table give her appreciative looks and make various sounds of agreement. I notice her fingers cling onto my waist coat just a little bit tighter as I pull her even further into my side. 

“Oh I know how lucky I am Judge Rolland.” I get out through gritted teeth.

“You know I’ve got to run to the powder room for just a minute. Would you mind keeping Rafael company?” She asks the judge imploringly. This is my que. 

“Of course, of course! Happy to oblige such a lovely lady.” Judge Rolland gestures for me to join his small group of old men with expensive scotch. 

“So, Mr. Barba, tell us old crones have you had any interesting cases lately?”

I smirk at his question. This may be easier than I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
I can’t believe I did that. I’ve never done something like that before. I don’t know if I’m more surprised that I kissed him or that I was able to successfully pretend he was my boyfriend long enough for Judge Rolland to buy it. Pure adrenaline is surging through my veins right now. I can’t remember that last time I felt this elated about anything.

I wander towards the restroom. I figure I might as well keep up the ruse. Give Barba as much time as I can to ask the favor. I shut the door behind me and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Luckily my lipstick isn’t smudged but it could definitely use an extra coat. I pull out the lipstick and apply it with a steady hand. I hear the door open and pull back slightly. I don’t want whoever’s coming in to think I’m too vain. 

It’s not a woman who’s in the bathroom with me though. It’s an older man. A very well built older man. I freeze, it feels like ice water is being poured down my spine. The man takes a step closer to me and I take a step back. He keeps stalking closer until my back collides with the hard marble wall. I can hear the harsh stuttering breaths coming out of my mouth. He slowly closes in on me until there’s barely an inch of space between us. “You should be more careful Ms. Lauder-DuPont. New York is a dangerous city. A young lady could find herself in trouble.” The man's voice is thick with a heavy accent, maybe Russian? Eastern European? He reaches out and tucks one of my stray curls behind my ear, letting his finger slowly trail down my neck until it’s resting on my exposed collar bone. 

“Who - who are you?” I manage to stutter out.

“Why I’m the man you’ve taken such an interest in. I’m flattered truly.” The man smiles at me. But the smile is so cold, so sinister, it almost makes my heart stop. 

“Wh...why are you here?” 

“I came to see you of course. Took a while to get you alone though. That boyfriend of yours does enjoy hoarding you to himself although really, who could blame the poor guy?” 

“What do you want?” I whisper. 

The man leans in and I turn my head to the side as his face gets closer to mine. I can feel his breath on my ear, his lips almost touching the skin there. “I came here to warn you. To ask you politely to stop. I already let you go once before out of the generosity of my heart. I do not grant second chances little girl.” The hand on my collar bone suddenly covers my mouth before I get the chance to scream. He pushes the full weight of his body onto mine, pinning me against the wall. The man skims his other hand along the slit in my dress then tears at the fabric until he reaches the very top of my thigh, just below the juncture with my hip. I start squirming, trying to push, to kick. All of my screams come out as muffled sobs. He nips at my ear lobe and I try to push harder but it’s pointless. His fingers run along the seam of my underwear before cupping his hand and grabbing onto my - my. “I’m not going to go any further. Not now. Although I can’t deny I would like to...you are a very stimulating girl. I just want you to understand what will happen if you continue down this path. I do not enjoy making enemies out of powerful people Ms. Lauder-DuPont but I will if necessary. You do not want to be my enemy.” 

The man pulls back to look me in the eye. “Now, I’m going to let go and you're not going to scream. You will wait thirty seconds until leaving this restroom or else I will come back in here and finish what I started. Nod if you understand.” I nod shakily at him. I can feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. He lets go and my lungs immediately start gasping for air as I bend over and clutch my chest. It feels like they are on fire. When I glance back up the man is gone.


	13. Chapter 13

RAFAEL BARBA  
It only takes a few minutes of shmoozing to get the Judge to agree and sign off on the warrant. I politely excuse myself from the judges clubhouse when they start moving on to more unsavory topics. I head towards the restrooms. I’m sure Noella has to be milling about here somewhere and we most definitely need to have a conversation after that kiss. I spot her staggering down the hallway twirling around in an aimless fashion. Her eyes are blown wide and darting all around. I pause in my tracks when I see that her lipstick is smeared and the modest slit on her dress is torn up to her hip. Her red curls are all askew. Her chest is heaving. I can see her entire frame shaking. I sprint to her. “Noella oh my god! Noella what the hell happened?” 

She turns to me with shock and pure unfiltered fear in her large eyes. She starts to stumble but I catch her before she can fall over. She clings onto the lapels of my coat. I’ve never felt someone tremble so hard. “He - he came into the bathroom. He came in and he - he…” Noella’s eyes start to roll into the back of her head as her body slumps against me. “Call 9-1-1!!” I scream out while slowly lowering the two of us to the ground. I shouldn’t have left her alone. Why the hell did I leave her alone? 

***OLIVIA BENSON***  
Cassidy and I are out getting a late night drink when I get a frantic call from Barba. I’ve never heard the always so self-assured lawyer sound like this before. I’m out the bar door heading straight for Bellevue Hospital when he says Noella’s been assaulted. I rush inside and flash my badge at the front desk while asking for her room. When I burst through the door I see her lying in a hospital bed with Rafael sitting next to her, gripping her hand tight. She gives me a weak little smile. “Olivia you didn’t have to come all this way...” I cut her off. “Of course I had to come. I headed straight over when Barba called. How are you feeling?” 

She pauses a moment before answering. “Just a tad shaken up. I’ll be alright. There’s no need to make a fuss over it.” 

“No need to make a fuss? Someone assaulted you then you passed out. There is most definitely a need to make a fuss.” Rafael growls out. 

I move closer to the squabbling pair. “He’s right you know. Someone attacked you and I think we all know what it has to do with. Can you tell me what happened?”

Noella lets out a large shaky breath. Her eyes are glassy. She glances over at Barba for a moment. It dawns on me that something deeper than friendship might be going on between them. “You know this might be easier if I can speak with Noella alone for a few minutes.” I say to him. He looks momentarily affronted but begrudgingly agrees and leaves the room. 

I wait patiently while Noella fiddles with the hem of her blanket. “Umm...right, okay, so um I was in the bathroom and - and this man came in. He - he uh, walked towards me until I was backed up against the wall. Then he um, he said he was just there to warn me. That he already let me go once and he doesn’t give second chances…” She trails off. I don’t think she meant to tell me that part. 

“Okay. Okay, so what happened next?” 

She shakes her head a bit and wipes away a stray tear. “Um, then he pushed me up against the wall and he covered my mouth. He ripped my dress and grabbed my -” She stops unable to get the word out. 

“Your crotch.” I supply the word for her. She nods her head shakily. 

“Then he just - he told me I shouldn’t make an enemy out of him and left.” 

We hear a knock at the door then and a bubbly looking nurse in blue scrubs pops her head around the door. “Hello there. I’m the SANE nurse. Is it alright if I begin your examination Ms. Lauder-DuPont?” 

I leave the room to let the nurse do her job and give Noella some privacy. Barba is on me the instant I’m out in the hallway. “Did she tell you anything else? Does she know who did this? She told me she had never seen the man before. She said that he only touched her but I don’t know - I don’t know she was so out of it when I found her, maybe she doesn’t remember.” 

I place a hand on his shoulder. “Barba I need you to calm down okay? Everything is going to be fine. We are going to find the man who did this. I already called Nick, Amanda, and Finn. They are on it. Just tell me what happened when you found her.”

He wipes his hand over his mouth in a worried manner. “I had just gotten the warrant from Judge Rolland when - oh my god I forgot to tell you I got the warrant for Ivan’s office!” 

“That’s okay, perfectly understandable. Just tell me what happened next.” 

“I headed to the restrooms to find her and tell her the good news when I found her stumbling in the hallway. Her - her dress was ripped. I ran to her and she started to tell me what happened but then she passed out. I guess from the shock of it all.” 

“Did you see anyone else in the hall?” I question him.

He shakes his head. “No, no it was just her.” 

I nod. “Alright just give me a few minutes. I need to call the rest of the team and give them an update.” 

Nick is headed to the Gala to begin questioning while Finn and Amanda head to Ivan’s office. The SANE nurse comes back outside and gently closes the door. “Are you the detective on her case?” She asks me. 

“Yes, yes, uh what do you have for me?” 

“Good news for a change. There definitely wasn’t any penetration. Her hymen was still intact. More good news I think I was able to get a sample of his DNA. She said he had bit her ear lobe so I swabbed it.” The nurse hands me an evidence bag with a test tube in it. 

“Great, thank you.” I say as I take the evidence bag. Rafael is staring hard at the floor with a thunderous expression. If he’s trying to hide the fact he has a thing for her the man is doing a terrible job at it. 

Suddenly a tall young man who looks like he’s in his early thirties comes running down the hallway. “Is Noella in there?” He asks obvious worry in his voice. 

“Can I help you sir?” I question the unknown man skeptically. 

He glances down and sees the badge pinned to my trenchcoat. “I’m her brother, Pierre DuPont. The police are involved? What - what happened?” 

I glance over at Barba. These conversations are always the worst. “There was an incident tonight at the Rita Hayworth Gala. I can assure you we are investigating thoroughly.” 

The young man’s face falls and turns a few shades paler. “I need to see her.” He mutters before bursting through her hospital door. 

Barba and I trail after him. Noella looks momentarily shocked to see him then the shock quickly morphs into relief. “Pierre!” She cries out. Her brother runs to her and pulls her into a large enveloping hug. After a few moments he sits back on the hospital bed and cups her face in his hands. “What on earth happened? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine Pierre. Really I’m okay. I promise.” She replies but her voice is still wavering. 

He lets out a relieved sigh. “Good, good, I’m glad to hear that. You know I practically had a heart attack when the hospital called.” 

Several minutes later, after Noella has reassured him a hundred times that she’s alright, the man comes over to me and gestures towards the door. I follow him outside. I notice he leaves the door open and glances over at Barba sitting next to Noella every few seconds. 

“Do you have any leads yet detective? Any idea who could have done this?” 

I shake my head. “We have a couple people in mind but it’s still very early in the investigation. Can you think of anyone that you might know of who would want to harm Noella?” 

“No! No one I know would want to hurt her. She’s a good person.” He replies gruffly. Then he pauses for a moment. “I knew she should have never worked for the DA. If our grandfather were still alive he never would have let her get involved. This has to be related to her job. Some lunatic she’s helping put behind bars right?” 

I look at him surprised. “It’s something we’re definitely considering. Do you know if she’s been seeing anyone? Any old boyfriends with a grudge?” 

He shakes his head vehemently. “Noella doesn’t date. She’s never had a boyfriend before.” 

I raise a skeptical eyebrow. “Really? She’s in her twenties and never had a boyfriend?” 

Pierre seems to consider his words carefully. “It’s - it’s complicated.” 

I sigh. “Yes, I’ve been getting that sense for a while now...do you recall if you’ve ever met an Abbie Miller before?” 

Pierre stares at me blankly. “Can’t say that I have.” 

I give him a small smile. “Just had to ask. Don’t worry about it.” 

He eyes me suspiciously but doesn’t pry. “Well I should be getting my sister home now. If you have any more questions for her or me, you can come by the family townhouse.” He hands me his business card and jots the address down on it. 

Noella tries to tell him she’s fine and that she can go home on her own. Her brother is far too much of a pusher and she’s far too appeasing to go against his wishes though. She leaves with Pierre looking a little deflated, but not before giving Barba a lingering hug. I notice he clings onto her a few seconds longer than necessary to. 

I go back to the squad room to meet with the team. Barba insists on following me. We are missing something here. Abbie is in the conference room when I get there. First thing I did was have some uni’s pick her up. 

I go into the interview room and bring her a cup of tea. I know that everyone is watching this from the other side of the window. She takes it with a quiet thank you. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I finally decide to break the peace. “Abbie...you have to tell me how Noella is connected to all of this. Someone threatened her tonight. She’s in danger.” 

She picks at her sleeve. “I can’t say, she made me promise not to.” 

I let out a large sigh. “I know that she’s your friend and I know that this is scary, but I have to know how she is involved. How the two of you really met. If you don’t tell me we might not be able to find the men who did this to you.” 

Her watery blue eyes look up at me. “You can’t tell her I told you. Please, she’s the only friend I have left.” 

I nod my head. “I promise I won’t tell her how I found out. But we need to know for her own protection.” 

Abbie wipes a couple of tears away. “I - I met her ten years ago when I was being held in that shipping container.” 

I close my eyes for a moment, my worst suspicion confirmed. “You were both trafficked.” 

She nods hesitantly. “I remember being so scared for all of us but especially her...she was so young. Only fourteen. The rest of us were college girls.”

“Did she tell you what happened? How she got there?” I question. It’s not everyday you hear about an upper east side billionaire's granddaughter being trafficked. 

“She said...she told me they shot her father. She wouldn’t stop crying that first night. She said they were going to shoot her too, but one of the intruders stopped them. He called someone. His boss maybe. A different group of men showed up at her father's house and took her away.” 

I shake my head with disgust. “So the men who killed her father weren’t the same men who trafficked you two.” 

“No...at least I don’t think they were. The men who took us didn’t seem like assassins for hire.” 

“Do you have any idea how on earth she escaped?” I ask.

Abbie stares down at the cup of tea in her hand. She lets out a little snort. “Yeah, she has a well connected grandfather. People don’t want to get on the bad side of a man like that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Her eyes dart around the room. “I just - I mean that bad things don’t happen to girls like that for a reason. I remember when they were taking down all of our names they looked worried when she told them her full name. Once we got to the Ukraine we never saw her again. They kept her in a separate room from the rest of us. I didn’t think about it much at the time…” Abbie trails off for a few moments before continuing. “She told me what happened, after she found me I mean. They did sell her apparently but when she talked about it, it just seemed too well coordinated. I mean they sell her to some rich middle eastern man who takes her to his yacht, probably in international waters, where coincidentally a group of unknown soldiers are apprehending him that night? I’m sure that her grandfather was behind her escape, but I don’t believe for a second that the men who took us didn’t know what was going on. They don’t just let girls go.” Her voice keeps rising in obvious agitation and resentment. 

It’s like a puzzle piece slides into place when she says that. They don’t let girls go. The man who assaulted Noella tonight told her he already let her go once. It has to be him. It has to be the man who trafficked them. Noella said he had an accent, eastern european maybe. “Abbie, have you ever heard of a man named Ivan Balanchuk?” I ask. Her already pale face goes a shade or two whiter. “I met an Ivan...just once. Before they sold me to Alfred.” 

“Do you remember what he looked like?” 

She nods hesitantly. “I could never forget his face. He was disturbing to say the least. The way the other men acted around him. I remember feeling a chill run down my spine when he walked in the room.” 

“Alright, that’s good, that’s very good. Can I show you some pictures?” 

I pull out the iPad and let her scroll through them. She picks out Ivan Balanchuk’s passport photo easily. I can’t believe it. She’s going into protective custody tonight. We’re not taking any chances with this. She’s one of only two leads on the guy. Abbie begs to say goodbye to Noella but I doubt her brother would even let us past the front door, plus that’s exactly what they would expect us to let her do. The officers from witness protection show up and take her away to an unknown location. I tell them she’s going to need counseling but given the circumstances I doubt they’ll let her see a psychologist. 

I join everyone else in the squad huddle. I’ve never seen Barba look so livid before. Nick seems to be lost in thought. Amanda and Finn just got back from Ivan’s office. They found one guy fleeing the scene when they got there. Another Ukrainian but not Ivan. A USB was found in his pocket apparently but it’s going to take TARU time to sort through it and see if anything’s useful. Amanda heads off to interrogation to work him over. The office was otherwise completely empty. When we tell Finn about what really happened to Noella ten years ago he looks angrier than I’ve seen him in a long time. “We just thought she was kidnapped...her grandpa Samuel never told me about any of this.”

“How exactly do you know her Finn?” I finally ask him. 

He lets out a deep breath before responding. “It was ten years ago when I caught the case. Noella’s father, Christopher DuPont. It’s still an open homicide. Single gunshot to the head. His fourteen year old daughter went missing the same night. No leads. There wasn’t much anyone could do. I met with her grandpa Samuel though. The man was devastated. Told him what I knew which wasn’t much. A few months later I got a phone call from him out of the blue. Tells me he found his granddaughter. I went to his place and met Noella that day. She looked shell shocked but otherwise was alright. He said that he couldn’t go into detail about how he got her back. I didn’t ask many questions, not that he was giving me many answers. I kept checking in every once in a while. Kid having to watch their own father get shot? That one always got me. She didn’t have much detail to give about the murder; three men in ski masks wearing all black. I always figured...well after meeting Samuel I always thought he, you know, took care of them.” 

“Brutal case.” I mutter. 

“Do we think it’s possible somebody put a hit out on Noella’s father? I mean three men with ski masks dressed in black? Sounds like hired guns to me.” Nick chimes in. 

Finn flings his arms out wide. “It’s more than just possible. That was my main working theory when I took Noella’s statement.” 

Nick looks pensive. “So....they kill her father. They can’t just let the only witness go. Instead of killing her they figure they can sell her to Ivan and make more money. Problem solved. Their only witness is shipped halfway around the world and they figure she’ll probably die before ever coming back to the US. Why would they ever suspect differently?” Nick theorizes. 

“Sounds plausible. What’s your point though?” I ask. 

“Why wouldn’t Noella tell us how she really knew Abbie? Maybe the reason she’s hiding being trafficked is because she doesn’t want the men who killed her father to know who she is. She doesn’t want them to know she’s the witness. If it got leaked that she was sold to traffickers by men who killed her father, they could put two and two together and figure out it’s their witness they thought they took care of.” Nick explains himself further.

“She comes back to New York. Her grandfather has already lost his son. He doesn’t want to lose his only granddaughter. He tells her not to tell anyone. Even the cops. Keep a low profile.” I add on to Nick’s theory. 

Nick keeps going. “Exactly. And Ivan doesn’t want to stir up any trouble. Doesn’t want anyone looking at his organization too closely. Grandfather DuPont is probably connected to half his clientele one way or another. They took his granddaughter by accident not realizing their mistake until it was too late. So what do they do? They find a way to make sure she gets back to him, but they can’t look like they were involved so they let the guy who buys her get set up.” 

Rafael finally chimes in. “Well that’s a fascinating theory. We're certainly never going to prove any of it in court, not that it’s even remotely in our jurisdiction.” 

“Her father’s murder and her being kidnapped are both in our jurisdiction. What are you talking about?” Nick snaps at him. 

Finn finally speaks up. “Family’s like DuPont don’t use courts to get justice. If someone put a hit out on Samuel DuPont’s son, you really think he didn’t take care of whoever called it in? Men with that kind of power eliminate threats to their family. He probably told her to keep quiet because the boat had already been rocked enough. He got what he wanted. Noella back and revenge on those who killed his son. Why go after the third party who made a mistake? The status quo had been upset enough at that point. Easier to let them be.” 

Nick seems to be turning the idea over in his head. “Either way Noella was told not to say anything about what happened. She gets back to having a normal life until she runs into Abbie again. Seeing her compels her to get involved. To find out more about the men who took them. She was only fourteen at the time, her grandpa probably never told her anything.”

“And all of a sudden the neat tidy arrangement everyone had come to a decade ago starts falling apart when Noella begins investigating. I bet you anything it was Ivan who assaulted her tonight. The perp said he already let her go once, he warned her not to make an enemy out of him.” I comment. 

I notice Rafeal’s jaw tick. “And now that she’s been attacked her brother doesn’t want anything else to happen to her, so he whisks her away to stop her from being involved any further.” He adds in.

Finn scoffs. “I’ve known her for years. You really think she’s just going to let this drop? She was the one who came to you Rafael. She was the one who went against her boss and white collar crimes to do the right thing.”

He lets out a deep breath he seemed to be holding in. “Of course she’s not going to let this drop, but now she’s the one being targeted…”

I stare at him in disbelief. “What are you saying? That you want us to drop it?” 

“No! God no, we’re not dropping anything. I’m just saying that we need to go about this carefully. And we need to get her brother on our side. If their grandfather told them anything at all he might have told Pierre. It’s just - he’s not going to want to go after Ivan unless we can convince him that it’s riskier to Noella for Ivan to be free than it is for him to be locked in a cage.” Rafael explains himself.

Finn sighs. “Easier said than done. You can’t really blame the man for wanting to keep his only sister out of all this.”


	14. Chapter 14

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
I wake up with a start, my heart pounding, nightgown drenched in sweat. I take a few deep ragged breaths. I can still feel his mouth on my neck, his body pressed up against me, his hand...oh god I’m going to throw up. I run to the bathroom and drive heave. There’s nothing left in my stomach at this point. Maria comes rushing in and holds my hair back. “Shhh, shhh, shh, it’s okay child. It’s going to be okay.” She gently rubs her other hand along my upper back. The dry heaving stops and the sobbing takes over. I crash into my Maria’s chest and she holds onto me tight. I cling on to her as she rocks me back and forth on the tiled bathroom floor. My entire body shaking. Maria keeps muttering soothing nonsense into my ear but I can’t stop crying. 

***RAFAEL BARBA***  
First thing in the morning we are at the DuPont’s upper east side townhouse. Pierre’s face contorts with anger when the maid lets us into the foyer. “I’m sorry detective’s, ADA, but now really isn’t a good time. Noella isn’t doing well. She’s anemic and her symptoms have been acting up ever since the attack.” 

“Oh we came by to check on her of course, but we also wanted to talk with you Mr. DuPont if you have a few minutes.” Olivia uses that sweet imploring tone that no one can refuse.

He begrudgingly leads Olivia, Nick, and I into the living room. The townhome is immaculate. It looks like something straight out of a museum. “Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?” Pierre offers. 

“Coffee would be great. Thank you.” Olivia accepts on behalf of all of us so we can stay here longer. The maid brings out a tray of coffee, milk, and sugar with three cups. 

“What exactly can I help you with? You said you had questions for me?” Pierre asks.

I set down my coffee cup. “We wanted to ask you about a man named Ivan Balanchuk. Have you ever heard of him before?” 

His stoney unreadable expression falls on me. “I can’t say that I have.” 

“Really? Not even ten years ago?” Nick snaps at him. 

“No detective, not even ten years ago.” He replies coldly. 

Olivia clears her throat. “We don’t mean to accuse you of anything Mr. DuPont but I do have to tell you we are aware of what happened to Noella.”

His face hardens. “Would you mind specifying what you’re referring to detective?” 

“We’re referring to the fact that Noella was trafficked in the Ukraine when she was fourteen, yet she somehow was safely recovered from her abductors. Know anything about that?” Nick says accusingly. I glare at the tactless detective, he’s got absolutely no subtly about him.

Pierre glares at Nick too. “I believe you are mistaken.” 

“No, I don’t think that we are.” Nick replies haughtily. 

Olivia holds up her hands appeasingly before things get uglier. “Listen, we are just concerned about your sister. She uh, she ran into a woman Abbie Miller. Now Abbie told us about how a man named Ivan trafficked them both. She also told us about how she met Noella in a shipping container to the Ukraine.” 

“I see…” Pierre states cryptically. 

“That’s all you have to say?” I ask. 

“That’s all there is to say Mr. Barba.” 

Nick lets out a loud scoff. Then we hear the sound of shuffling feet. I look up and see Noella standing there. She’s paler than a ghost, almost translucent. Red curls flying wild. Her glassy heartbreaking eyes stare right at me. “You - you know…” She whispers. 

Her brother stands up quickly and rushes towards her. “Noella! What on earth are you doing out of bed?” 

“I heard voices…” She trails off distracted. 

“You should go back upstairs and rest, I’ll take care of this.” Pierre proclaims while gesturing for the maid to come over and help Noella back up the staircase. 

“Wait, just wait. I want to know what’s going on.” She says slightly dazed. 

“We can talk about this later. You’re not well.” He whispers harshly to her. The maid is practically dragging her small unsteady form up the stairs. 

Pierre turns back towards us. “Why don’t we take this into my grandfather’s old office.” He orders. We follow along after him. He closes the door behind us before going to sit at the desk. 

“Under no circumstances are you ever to discuss this with my sister again. She has been through enough. She is no longer a part of your investigation and I have half a mind to call the DA’s office and have her pulled from ever working criminal cases again!” He yells at us. 

We all stare at him awkwardly. “That’s...well that’s your prerogative I suppose Mr. DuPont. All we want to know is any information you may have on Ivan Balanchuk. It’s in the best interests of Noella for us to lock this monster up.” Olivia tries to explain. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh. “If you want to go after Ivan on your own you are more than welcome to. I’m certainly not going to stand in your way, not for that scum of the earth. I’m afraid you’ll have to make your case without me or Noella’s help though.”

“You think that’s what's best for her?” I ask. 

He narrows his eyes at me. “Don’t presume to know what is best for my sister.” 

After a long tense moment Olivia breaks the silence. “Listen Mr. DuPont, if you help us we can find him. We can put him away for good. He’s a vicious predator and Noella is on his radar. You really think she’s going to give up on this? That she doesn’t want him locked up? You honestly think he’s just going to let her go again?” 

He stares at Olivia while drumming his fingers across the mahogany wooden desk. He inclines his head slightly towards us. “What exactly did you want to know?” 

“How did your grandfather find Noella the first time?” I question. 

I notice his jaw clench. “He had an acquaintance in London. Involved in antiquities if I recall. He didn’t tell me much until years after the fact. It was actually just a few weeks before he passed coincidentally enough. Grandfather told me this acquaintance had a friend of a friend who might know something. Apparently the friend of a friend came through. They knew what shipping container she was in and that it was destined for the Ukraine. My grandfather flew out that night. When he landed his acquaintance called again and told him they knew who Noella was going to be sold to. Grandfather got the name and reached out to an old CIA contact. They found out mossad agents had been trailing the buyer for the past several months. They were planning on interceding soon. My grandfather made a sizable contribution to the mossad widows fund. The Israelis sat on the hotel where she was being kept and moved up their timeline to the night she was brought on the buyers boat.” 

“Who was this acquaintance of your grandfather’s?” Olivia asks. 

“Alfred Wilson.” 

“Alfred? Where did your grandfather know him from?” Olivia questions. 

Pierre blinks a few times trying to remember I presume. “I think grandfather met him in London a couple decades past at least. I want to say they met at an auction house? I’ve actually run into Alfred a few times. Rather odd man. Last I saw him he mentioned he had more unique items for sale if I was interested. I turned him down, the DuPont’s like to keep their nose clean.”

Nick and I share a look. We both know the only friend of a friend Alfred called was Ivan.


	15. Chapter 15

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
Our maid Maria watches me like a hawk. She hasn’t let me out of her site for the past three days. She makes me eat something every couple of hours and is constantly pushing me to drink more water. Pierre apparently already got my boss to sign off on temporary leave. I’m sure the fact he’s one of the key contributors to the DA’s campaign fund had nothing to do with it. 

I’ve started to get my strength back bit by bit but my head still spins every time I stand up. It’s late Tuesday night. I can’t take not knowing what’s going on anymore. Private guards are posted at every entrance. This is ridiculous. I’m on full lockdown in my own home. I push my hair back with a headband and twist it up into a bun. I throw on some tights and the first dress I can find in my closet. I grab one of my old knitted sweaters and wait until I know Maria will be in bed before sneaking down the stairs as quietly as possible. I peak my head out to make sure the coast is clear before heading towards the back door. Guards change shift at nine and I know this particular night guard always goes to the restroom when he first shows up. It’s just a couple of minutes but that’s all I need. 

The crisp fall air rushes past me as I lightly jog down the street while calling a cab. I text Olivia and find out she’s still at the office. It only takes a couple minutes for the familiar yellow car to pull up to the corner. I give them the address for the SVU unit. I’m going to get some answers, tonight. I can’t believe Abbie told them about me. 

I walk quickly up the steps of the precinct. I know where the SVU division is by this point. When I come running through the doors Nick and Olivia stare at me like I’m a crazed wild woman. I’m sure I must look like it at this point. 

“What are you doing here Noella? How did you even get here?” She questions me.

“Took a cab.” I say slightly breathless. “Listen I just need...I need answers. I have to know.” 

“Why don’t we continue this discussion in the conference room.” Olivia ushers me along.

“We’ve been trying to get in touch with you for the past few days.” Olivia informs me as she closes the door behind her. 

“Sorry about that. My brother put me on house arrest. Hired a bunch of guards and everything.” 

She nods at me. “He seems...quite protective of you.” 

I quirk an eyebrow at her. “That’s one word for it.” 

“Can we have you look at some pictures first? We need you to ID the man who assaulted you.” She requests. “Of course.” 

Olivia slides the iPad towards me and starts scrolling through various photos of older dark haired men when suddenly he is staring at me. “Stop that’s...that’s him. That’s the man.” I tell her in a hushed tone. “Do, do you know who he is?” 

She nods again. “Ivan Balanchuk.” 

I suck in a deep shaking breath. “Oh…” I feel my body start to freeze up. Olivia must notice because she quickly shuts down the iPad. 

“We know Noella. We know how you met Abbie.” 

I feel my lips curl into a thin line as I nod. “Okay so you know then.” My voice starts to crack. 

“Did you ever see Ivan when you were in the Ukraine?” 

I shake my head no. “I - I don’t think I’m going to be much help. When they took us off the cargo ship they locked me in a room by myself. There was only one guy who ever came and went and it wasn’t Ivan.” 

Suddenly the door flies open and my brother storms in. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” He yells. 

“I - I had to know if they found anything.” 

“You had to know? I told you I would handle this. I told you to remain in the townhouse. I told you it wasn’t safe! You aren’t well! We are leaving now!” He roars at me. 

I glance over at Olivia before getting up slowly. It’s not worth trying to fight him on this. I know that at least part of his reaction right now is over the promise he made grandfather before he died; the promise that he would look after and protect me. Pierre was never one to make promises lightly, just like grandfather. We walk out of the room and two of the private guards are waiting for us. Barba is in the squad room. Jesus christ this is embarrassing. “Rafael - hi!” I squeak out. 

He looks at me worriedly. “Are you alright? Did something else happen?” 

I shake my head quickly. “No, no I’m fine.”

Pierre comes up behind me and cuts me off. “She came in for an update, but we are leaving now.” 

I stare at the ground and scuff my feet. God he is overbearing. He puts his hand on my shoulder and starts ushering me forward. “I - it was good to see you.” I mumble quietly to Barba, glancing up at him briefly.


	16. Chapter 16

RAFAEL BARBA  
I watch as Noella walks out of the squad room with her pissed off older brother. She looks so small and frightened. 

“What happened? What did you tell her?” I question Olivia. 

“I asked her to ID the man, she ID’d Ivan.” 

I feel my blood boil. “It was Ivan? The man who...who took her originally.” She nods sadly. “Do we have officers posted at her place?” 

“We have a squad car parked out front of her home and that brother of her’s has hired a small army to watch her 24/7. I’m not quite sure how she got out of the mini fortress to come here.” Olivia answers. 

“She came here on her own?” I ask bewildered. 

She throws her arms up in the air. “Somehow, but her brother tracked her down within minutes.” 

I scoff lightly. “Of course he did.” She fiddles with the folder in her hand for a moment looking exasperated. “Why exactly did you call me down here Liv?” 

“TARU got back to us on the USB. The Ukranian man we found still isn’t talking.”

“Tell me we got something good?” I ask hopefully. 

“Oh yeah, we got something good.” She grins at me relieved. 

They get the call from SWAT that they’re ready to go. The entire squad rolls out. The same night Alfred is bringing in the antique’s Ivan is bringing in a new group of girls from the Ukraine at the abandoned docks in Brooklyn. We get Ivan’s crew and the girls, but Ivan’s not there. The next morning Liv calls and tells me they tracked him down. He flew out of the country right as they were headed to the docks last night. I tear off the top sheet of my legal pad. The only silver lining is that at least his operations in New York are derailed, he won’t be coming back any time soon that’s for sure. I let her deal with the phone call to Pierre. 

That night as I’m finishing up at the office I get a call from Noella. “Hello? Is everything okay? Are you safe?” 

“I’m okay Rafael...better knowing that they found those girls.” 

“Yeah, yeah me too. Listen uh, Liv told me that you ID’d Ivan yesterday.” 

I can hear her let out a large sigh over the phone. “I did.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that we didn’t catch him last night...and I’m sorry I let you out of my site that night at the gala. I should have known better.” 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Raf. He does.” She tells me quietly. There’s a long pause. “Hey whenever my brother releases me from house arrest would you buy me a drink?” She asks. 

My chest lurches. Is she asking me out? “When do you think you might be released?” 

“Probably never.” She answers dryly. 

I start laughing. “You're probably right. Let’s call it an open invitation then.” 

Two weeks later I’m sitting at a restaurant waiting for Noella. She walks in with a pink dress looking just as breathtaking as I remember. Calling myself enamoured would be an understatement. She orders a whiskey on ice as she slides into the booth across from me. 

“So you’ve finally been released on your own recognisant.” I jest. 

She tilts her head, a glint of mischief in those brown eyes. “Something like that. I still have to be escorted by the DuPont secret service everywhere but otherwise I’m free to roam about.” 

“Wow you’ve got a long leash.” 

“What can I say I can be very persuasive.” She whispers. 

I chuckle lightly. “Oh I’m quite aware.”


	17. Chapter 17

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
Good lord am I falling hard. I can’t remember the last time I had a crush. I don’t know if I’ve ever even really had a crush before. We stay until close sipping on coffee. Right before we head out the door I decide to be spontaneous again. It worked for me last time and none of the wait staff can see us in the alcove. I place my hand on his chest, tracing a finger along his tie. He cups my face and takes a small step closer. I lean in further. He slowly wraps his other hand around my waist and pulls me in. This time I’m the one that closes that very last tiny bit of space. His hot searing lips melt onto mine. I pull him by the tie. His hand on my waist yanks me closer. My mouth opens up slightly and he nips at my lower lip. His hot tongue slowly pushes between my lips. I let out a small whimper. God he feels good. Suddenly a loud crash from the kitchen reminds us we’re still in public. Raphael pulls back slightly. Our lips are still just barely grazing each other. 

“Dios eres perfecto.” He mutters under his breath.

I smile against his lips and give him another soft lingering kiss. “I’m giving myself extra brownie points for the Spanish.” I whisper back. 

He chuckles at me. “How much longer can we stay here before your brother’s minions come in to steal you away?”

I groan. “Not much longer. They know the restaurant closed five minutes ago. I’m not quite on as long a leash as you thought.” 

He rolls his eyes a little but walks me outside. He plants a kiss on the back of my hand before opening the black escalade car door for me. I briefly consider giving him a good night kiss but I know the men in black babysitting me will report everything to Pierre. 

I get up early the next morning. It’s my first official day back at work. As I walk into my office a cup of coffee is waiting for me with a note from Rafael asking me to join him for lunch in his office. I think my grin is stretching from ear to ear. We fall into an easy rhythm over the next couple of weeks. We grab lunch together every other day and dinner Friday night. When I’m confident that Pierre and his entourage have finally returned to our massive family estate in Irvington, and won’t come barging into the townhouse unannounced anymore, I invite Rafael over for dinner. 

I’m just finishing up making the chicken marsala when I hear the doorbell ring. I rush to open it, excitement bubbling underneath. His eyes flash wide and quickly skim up and down my emerald green low cut dress. I give him an evil smirk. 

Rafael comes inside and follows me to the kitchen. “It smells wonderful. I brought wine.” He holds out a bottle of sauvignon blanc. I open it and pour us both a large glass. Before handing his over I get up on my tiptoes and give him a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him, deepening the kiss. I give him a rapid succession of quick pecks then finally hand over the wine glass. “Mmmh, a man could get used to that.” 

“Well then plan to get used to it, counselor.” I tell him coyly. 

I make up both of our plates then put them on the pre-set table. “You are a meticulous woman Ms. DuPont.” 

I laugh. “The table setting is compliments of my mother’s training. The chicken marsala though is all Maria. Who blessedly has returned to Irvington with my brother. My mother couldn’t boil water if her life depended on it.” 

He laughs along with me. “I see, I see.” 

We picked up the conversation from lunch yesterday. I’ve noticed he likes having someone there to bounce his thoughts and ideas off when he has a tough case. Of course he only talks about information that is allowed to be discussed openly. He has unscrupulous morals, one of his many attractive qualities. He’s currently debating about bringing charges against that celebrity chef who shot a black teenager. He picks at it from every angle with me lobbing in occasional comments and advice. 

I pull out the chocolate souffles and we make our way to the couch instead. I opened up another bottle of wine. “Good lord you are an incredible cook.” He says while moaning through a mouthful of chocolatey goodness. I shrug. “What can I say it’s a talent.” 

Five minutes later we’re making out on the couch. He tastes like chocolate and wine. I should feed him more often. He ends up coming over every Friday night for dinner for the next three months. Rafael complains that if I keep feeding him like this he’s going to have to let out his pants two sizes. 

We’re eating lunch in his office one day when the front runner for the mayor’s race, Alex Munoz, walks in. Rafael’s face lights up. 

“There he is! Mi hermano from Jerome Avenue!” Alex exclaims jovially with a charming smile. Rafael pops up quickly and the two men grab each other's hands, pull the other in and pat each other’s backs like old friends. 

“You look great Mr. Mayor!” Rafael says giving his shoulders a firm shake. 

“Oh not yet, I’ll still need your vote.” The man does a double take when he sees me. “And who might this lovely vision be?” 

“Oh, sorry! This is my girlfriend Noella Lauder-DuPont. Noella, this is my oldest friend from the Bronx, Alex Munoz.” Rafael introduces us as I stand up and hold out my hand. Alex takes it and gives me a solid handshake. Very well practiced. I give him my showcase smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lauder-DuPont. You are far too beautiful for this schmuck over here.” Alex jokes with me. 

“Oh don’t worry I’m aware.” I jape back with him. Rafael narrows his eyes and gives me a rueful grin. 

“So Alex, what brings you by? It’s been too long!” Rafael asks. 

Alex glances back at me for a moment wearily before turning to Rafael. “Can we talk about something?” 

I get the hint that he needs to discuss a private matter with an old friend. “You know what, I should probably be getting back to my office. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight Rafael?” 

“Of course, I would never miss one of your meals dear.” Rafael opens the door for me and gives me a quick kiss before I rush off to the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

RAFAEL BARBA  
“What did you need to talk about?” I ask him. 

My old friend still has his political smile on. Something must be up. “It’s about Eddie.” 

“Eddie? Eddie Garcia from the projects?” 

Alex nods solemnly. “He got into a stupid fight with a girl. She says he tried to rape her and SVU picked him up last night. We’ve got to take care of him.”

I stare at him surprised. I can’t possibly imagine Eddie doing something like that. 

I head down to the SVU department to check in on where they are with this complaint. I watch them interviewing Eddie from the other side of the mirror. He claims he was going over there to talk about her pregnancy and stop her from getting an abortion, but they found two grand in his pocket. Oh Eddie, what the hell have you gotten yourself into. Olivia comes up behind me. “Counselor I didn’t see you come in.” 

I take a sip of coffee and glance over at her. “I didn’t want to make it a state occasion.” 

“This uh, this case seems a little below your radar, no?” She comments. 

I debate about how much to tell her. “I have...an interest. Sidebar?” 

We move over to a more private area and I tell her about my visit from Alex earlier. “So Alex Munoz, the mayoral candidate called you in on this?” 

“He’s an old friend. We grew up together.” I try to explain.

“Oh, with Eddie.” She clarifies. 

“Mmh-hmm. Los tres muscateros de Jerome Avenue. The three musketeers of Jerome Avenue. Alex had the heart, I had the mouth of course, Eddie had the muscle to protect us when we got into trouble.” 

“So you’ve stayed in touch after all these years?” 

I take another sip of my coffee and shake my hand back and forth. “Mm, less and less. They stayed in the Bronx. Alex went to Fordham, started working as a community organizer, you know he almost single-handedly saved the neighborhood. Meanwhile Eddie bounced around. He got a job at Rikers.” 

“Well I gotta say I’m impressed that Alex Munoz has the time to watch out for a childhood friend.” She says a little skeptically. 

“Eddie’s been volunteering for him. He’s been driving him around during the campaign.” 

She gives me a side eye. “So is Alex watching out for Eddie, or watching out for Alex?” 

I let out a deep sigh. “Both I guess. Eddie’s no genius but he’s a good man. Since his wife flaked off three years ago he’s been taking care of his mother and his son on his own.” 

“And it doesn’t excuse an attempted rape.” Olivia interjects. 

I hold my hand up appeasingly. “No one is saying it should Liv. But I mean, what if that’s not what it is? If there's a benefit of the doubt I’d like to make sure Eddie gets it.” 

Later that afternoon Olivia and Nick find me to give me an update on where they are with Lindsay’s complaint. “She told you Eddie came into her store with his wife? No chance. He hasn’t seen her in three years. She’s partying in Miami…” 

Nick interjects. “Are you sure? Cause he’s still wearing his ring.” 

I give him a hard glare. “I’m sure. Eddie’s, eh…he’s just catolico, loyal. So Lindsay saw the ring, tried to make up a story.” 

“Yeah then she says that she’d be more comfortable just talking to Amaro.” Olivia states. 

“Because she thinks she has a better chance of working the male partner. So she lied to you, tried to manipulate you…” 

Nick cuts me off again. “So did Eddie.” 

“I know Eddie’s story. What’s hers?”


	19. Chapter 19

OLIVIA BENSON  
All of us are sitting around the squad room table reviewing the evidence. “So far four men have filed orders of protection against her for harassment and extortion.” Nick says. 

“Plus two more O.O.P.S. One from her ex mother in law and the other from an ex shrink who keeps getting texts demanding that he come back and murder her vagina. Whatever that means.” Amanda chimes in. 

Finn gives her a look. “Means she’s a freak.” 

“Okay so she’s lied to us, changed her story, gone back and forth about pressing charges. Maybe Barba’s right…Eddie deserves the benefit of the doubt.” I surmise. 

Nick looks contemplative. “Unless we’re not asking the right questions.” 

“Here he goes.” Finn grunts out.

“Her other marks were worth the risk. The head of a foundation, a wealthy shoe designer, sports TV exec...but Eddie works at Rikers.” Nick explains. 

“So maybe she’s hit rock bottom.” Amanda comments.

“Or maybe - maybe Eddie’s not the one she’s shaking down.” Nick picks up a copy of today’s paper with Alex Munoz’s photo plastered on the front and tacks it to the corkboard. 

We track down Barba in the courthouse to give him an update. “Good news bad news counselor. Eddie wasn’t in a relationship with Lindsay and he wasn’t trying to rape her.”

He gives us a rueful look. “Get to the bad part.” 

“Well, we think she may have been in a relationship with Alex Munoz and when she tried to shake him down Alex sent Eddie over to tune her up.” Nick hypothesizes. 

Barba raises an eyebrow. “Interesting theory. Is that all it is?” 

I can tell Nick is getting agitated with the counselor. “Lindsay’s M.O. is to get her hooks into powerful married men. Look, she’s a heat-seeking missile and Eddie has got no heat. Your friend Alex does.”

“If you knew Yelina you’d know Alex would never step out on her.” Barba snaps back at him.

Nick tilts his head. “With all do respect counselor, you may not be totally objective.” 

“Nick...” I try to reprimand him but he keeps going. “Look if Eddie was sent to assault her or scare her -” Barba is the one to cut him off this time. “I understand what you’re saying and you’re wrong. But take the steps you would with any other investigation. No one’s interfering.”

We continue our investigation and have to track down the counselor again the next afternoon as he’s leaving the office with Noella. He looks mildly irritated with us. Barba turns to Noella. “Would you mind giving us a minute? I promise this will be a short conversation.” 

She looks at him with an air of amusement. “You're always conspiring about something.” He rolls his eyes at her but she gives him a swift kiss on the cheek and says she’ll meet him at the bistro across the street for lunch. We all watch her go into the restaurant. 

“So the DA heard that you guys paid a visit to Alex’s media consultant. You want to tell me how that went?” Barba asks, agitated.

“Hank Abraham just sent Lindsay off to Israel with his right hand man.” 

Barba holds up a hand. “Wait does Alex know about this?” 

Nick seems equally annoyed. “Well he should; the aide who flew off with Lindsay was working on Alex’s campaign till yesterday.” 

Barba looks surprised. “I’m sorry he leaves the country right before the election? Either he thinks the race is in the bag or…”

“Look, he’s helping Munoz out by making sure that Lindsay can’t talk to us.” Nick’s conspiracy theories running abound. 

“Just hold on. Did you ask Alex if he was involved with this woman?” Barba questions. 

“We did and he gave a categorical denial.” Nick answers him. 

“What about Eddie?” 

“He’s been ducking us ever since his release.” I explain. 

“I can make a call.” Barba offers. 

Nick starts to shuffle his feet in a pissed off manner. “Actually I was going to suggest going the other way. Have you thought about formally recusing yourself counselor?” 

Barba stares at him with apprehension. “Believe me, I would like nothing more but the DA has asked me to stay on it.” 

“Oh so he’s hanging you out to dry?” I comment. 

“He’s asked me to stay on it. Given the optics he wants to be kept in the loop.” Barba replies coldly. 

“So you can keep Munoz in the loop.” Nick accuses him. 

Rafael levels him a steely glare. “You’re out of line detective.” 

“Am I?” Nick questions. I intercede before things get even uglier. “Guys please. We’d like to keep digging.” 

Barba lets out a deep breath. “Go ahead. But we’re ten days away from an election. If you’re gonna take aim at the front runner, make sure you don’t miss.”


	20. Chapter 20

RAFAEL BARBA  
I hear a knock at the door and look up startled to see someone I haven’t seen in years. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” Yelena says. Obviously dressed up for a state dinner.

“You? Nunca.” I smile at her happily and come out from behind my desk. She pulls me in for a quick hug. “It’s been too long Yelena! You look great.” 

She smiles back at me. “You always tell me that. I’m on my way to another rubber chicken dinner.” She jokes with me putting her hands out and bobbing her head side to side. 

“Well then they’re very lucky.” I comment. 

“Alright. Sientate por favor.” 

I eye her confused. “What’s up?” 

Her charming eyes turn hard as steel on a dime. “You tell me. Detectives came by an event today to talk to Alex.”

“Did Alex send you to find out more?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “No, he gave me some excuse. He doesn’t even know I’m here.” 

“Right then...let’s not have this conversation.” I try to evade what I know she’s here to discuss.

Her eyebrows crinkle slightly. “Rafael, you’re Alex’s oldest friend. Is this something that we need to worry about?” 

“Yelena he...I really can’t talk to you about this.” 

“My husband didn’t marry a fool. Alex is on the verge of doing something really great for all of us. Papi, don’t ruin his chances.” She says accusingly. 

I take a step closer. “Look if he’s got nothing to hide, he’s got nothing to worry about.”

Her eyes are ice cold. “So it’s like that. Hmm. Just tell me one thing is this in any way...about us?”

I stare at her affronted by the accusation. “Yelena I would never -” Suddenly the door opens again and a small form with curly red hair comes inside, Noella. I almost forgot about our plans for tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
I pause, taken aback by the beautiful woman in a shiny metallic dress only a foot away from Rafael. A sharp pang of jealousy rips through my chest. I squash it down immediately. I’m not some insane possessive girl. It still itches just beneath the surface though. 

Rafael seems to remember himself. “Noella, hi! This is uh, an old friend of mine Yelena Munoz. Yelena this is my girlfriend, Noella Lauder-DuPont.” 

She quirks a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. “Girlfriend? Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lauder-DuPont.” 

“Pleasure is all mine future first lady of New York City. I just saw today - another surge in your husband's polls. Congratulations.” I say genuinely. I really do agree with most of Alex Munoz’s stances. He would make a good mayor.

She looks at Rafael with a pinched smile. “Well, I’m clearly interrupting what I’m sure will be a wonderful evening. I’ve got a dinner to get to anyways.” 

Yelena and I both share a perfectly crafted plastered on smile before she leaves the office. I glance back at Rafael awkwardly. “Well that was interesting…can you - are you allowed to talk about it?” I choose my words carefully. There is obviously something going on with the mayoral campaign. Both the front runner and his wife visit Rafael within days of each other. 

Rafael lets out a deep sigh and runs a hand down his face. “I really can’t discuss any details yet. Not until, well not until we’re allowed to go public. If we even go public.” 

I walk a few steps towards him, he reaches out and wraps his arms around my waist. I let him pull me flush against him. He puts his head on my shoulder and lets out a long groan. “I’m sorry Raf. Is there anything I can do?” I ask while gently rubbing my hands along the back of his neck. 

“No...I’ll figure it out.” He mutters.

“You’re good at that.” I reassure him and give the side of his head a quick peck. “You still want to go out tonight?” 

He lifts up his head and smiles at me. “And miss the chance to make out with you in the back of a movie theater. I don’t think so.” 

“Mmmh so certain you’re going to get lucky.” I tease him.

“I’ve got a good track record.” He mutters. I lightly smack him on his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

RAFAEL BARBA  
Just as we’re leaving the theater I get a call from Amanda to come in. This entire thing is ridiculous. There’s no way Alex could do what they’re claiming. I kiss Noella one last time before putting her in a cab and telling her to text me the second she gets home. Her brother has finally acquiesced on the 24/7 security this past month. 

I rush into the squad room. “Alright, where’s the fire?” 

“There’s something that we need you to see.” Amanda states. “Since Lindsay found her other chumps through social media we figured she might have done the same with Munoz. So I went online and set up an I heart Alex Munoz for mayor page. He messaged me back within half an hour.”

I read the messages she DM’d Alex with. “You set up a honey trap?” 

“Mmh-hmm.”

“He wanted to meet?” I ask.

“Not exactly. He asked to switch to a less public platform” She explains. 

“Pleasurewithoutconscience.com, a cheating site? Alex has an account.” I eye her skeptically. 

“Well no, not by name but his alter ego does.” She opens up a page showing an account labeled Enrique Trouble. 

“I think that’s his porno name.” Finn comments. 

“Come on, this can’t be real…” I say. This is unbelievable. 

“Okay he asked for a picture first, so I sent him this selfie.” She shows me the picture of the partially unbuttoned blouse she sent him.

“Any response?” One of the detectives asks. 

I shake my head. “This could all be a hoax.” 

“Yeah, but that’s why I went ahead and asked him for a photo.” Rollins counter back. 

I shake my head more vigorously. “Don’t hold your breath. He’s at a fundraiser with his wife and daughters right now ten days away from the election. He can’t waste time.” I tell them with conviction. 

“No, guys like this they make the time.” Finn comments. 

“We’ve got a reply.” Amanda says. A shirtless photo of a man who appears to have unbuttoned a tuxedo shirt pops up. My face falls. 

Nick smirks at me. “You said he was at an event. Doesn’t that look like a tuxedo shirt?” 

“There’s no face. That could be anyone.” I hiss back at him. 

Amanda messages him again and asks if that’s all he’s got. This can’t be him. The next photo is of a man with his pants off, subsequently followed by a full frontal shot. “Oh good lord.” Amanda comments. “Oh, okay.” I say frustrated. There’s no way this can be him. 

“That’s the full Munoz right there.” Finn laughs. 

Nick laughs and looks over at me. “And this guy wants to be the next mayor of New York City?” 

I call Alex that night and tell him we need to meet for breakfast. I show him the screenshots from the stills of Rollins messages as we sit in a booth over two cups of coffee. 

“This is terrible. Someone is setting me up!” Alex tells me in disgust. 

“That’s why I wanted to give you a chance to get in front of this.”

He scoffs at me. “You can’t believe I sent these?” 

I stare at him dumbfounded. “So someone else uh, sent the pictures of your penis?” 

“I’m not - I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.” He replies gesticulating wildly. 

“Alejandro, por favor. I’m speaking to you as a friend not as a prosecutor.” I plead for him to be honest with me. 

“I...I’ve been hacked.” He tells me. 

I lean forward. “If that’s the case then we can get our technical people to look into it..” 

Alex cuts me off. “No, no I’ll put my team on it.” 

I give him a frustrated look. Jesus it’s true.

He looks at me with a mock horrified expression. “Rafael, how can you believe this? It’s obviously wall street trying to keep me out of city hall.” 

I lean forward further. “Alex, you need to be honest with me and honest with yourself. You came to me to ask for help on Eddie’s behalf because I’m his friend…”

“Your friend?” He scoffs at me. 

I roll my eyes slightly. “You didn’t ask our friend to go to Lindsay and hush her up about…” 

“Enough. I don’t have time for this.” He says while slicing his hand through the air before standing up to leave. 

I tap my fingers on the table in agitation. “It looks bad.” 

He stands over me. “To who? To you? Hmm? You get to judge me? You my priest? You gonna tell me how many hail mary’s I need to say?” 

I shake my head. “Alex, I am going so way out on a limb for you. I could lose my job simply for speaking to you. Please tell me there are no other women out there.”

Alex leans over me further. “Yelena is the only one. I’m sorry if that still hurts Rafael. Although it seems like you’ve moved on.” 

I head over to the SVU department before heading into the office and telling them about my breakfast. 

Nick glares at me. Does he always have to be so suspicious and uppity. “What, you told him we were looking at his account?” 

I glare back at him. “I gave him a chance to get out in front of this.” 

“So now not only is he tampering with witnesses, he has you covering it up.” Nick accuses.

I step up to him. “Do you have any evidence at all that Lindsay is shaking him down or that he’s paying to hush her up?” 

“There’s nothing so far on the public sites, but we’ll keep checking.” Amanda answers for me. 

I glance over at her. “Do that.” I turn around and start heading towards the door. I’ve got better things to do.

Nick follows after me. “Counselor, hold up.” 

“What?” I snap at him as I head towards the elevator. 

“Look her facebook page was scrubbed clean. We can get a warrant, have TARU go through all of the accounts. They might find something.” Nick tries to convince me. 

I keep messaging on my phone. This is insane. “A warrant for suspicion of sexting? Yeah that’s not going to happen. Speaking of texts our DA wants to be briefed. This should be short but not sweet.” 

Nicks points an accusatory finger at me. “You know what you did, tipping off Munoz, you could be charged with obstruction yourself.” 

I stare at him furiously. “Go ahead, report me. See where that gets you.” 

He steps closer to me. “But it’s not just about the sexting. We sit on all of this until after the election it’ll look like we were carrying the water for him too.” 

“And if we take him out now based on innuendo it’ll look like a political hit!” I say exasperated. I gesture back and forth between the two of us. “Are we done?” 

I head into the elevator as the doors open. Nick suddenly jumps on the elevator with me. I give him an annoyed side eye. “You driving me to the DA’s office detective? Thank you.”

Nick puffs out his chest and glares hard at me. I roll my eyes. “I am not cutting Munoz a break just because he’s my friend.” 

He gets up in my face. “Oh no I get that. It’s not about friendship. It’s about you. You’re afraid to go after Munoz because while he stayed in the hood, in el barrio, and played man of the people you went off to Havard. You pretend to be one of the gringuitos dating a girl from the upper east side.”

“Leave her out of this. I know where I come from.” I snap. 

“Yeah, so does Munoz and he’s playing you, mi socio, and making you feel like a sell out.” He spits into my ear. 

I roll my eyes. “Thank you so much for the...bodega psychoanalysis detective. Compay. No te equivoque conmigue.” 

After my riveting conversation with the DA; Olivia calls me. They have another update. God this is never ending. Apparently two of the women who Enrique Trouble was chatting with got monthly payments then when the mayoral race began they magically got jobs with the state despite having no qualifications. 

“Anything to show the money trail? Checks, wire deposits?” I ask.

“Munoz is too smart for that. He had a bag man deliver the cash every time.” Nick accuses. 

I shake my head slightly. “And I know the bag man don’t I?” 

Talking with Eddie, getting him to see that he needs to come forward, look after himself...it’s the hardest conversation I’ve ever had. Telling one of my oldest friends to flip on our other friend? How did I get myself into this? How the hell could Alex have gotten us into this? 

I watch from behind the mirror as Eddie tells the detectives all he knows about the payments made to Anna, Jenny, and Lindsay along with the coordination of jobs for all of them. I can’t believe Alex told him it was all legal. He tells us the name of one other girl from Yonkers, but he never handled her. 

Finn and Nick go to track down this final girl Jodie. I head back to my office and start compiling the evidence to turn over to the special prosecutors. Finn calls and tells me who exactly this Jodie Lanier is, a fifteen year old girl who Alex has been paying off for explicit photos. God damn it Alex. I grab my coat and slam my office door on the way out. 

I grab a cab and head to the five boroughs police association ball. I wait for him at the entrance. We are hashing this out tonight. “Rafael. I thought you were allergic to these political shindigs.” Alex smiles at me. 

“We need to talk privately.” I say with complete seriousness. 

That obnoxious PR man goes on the offence. “Now? Seriously? There’s a room full of union leaders and CEO’s waiting to hear how he’s going to save this city.” 

I stare him down. “I’ve never been more serious.” 

We go outside in the cold winter weather. I can’t believe I’m in this position right now. “Whatever you have to show me Rafael, it won’t alter anything except our friendship.” 

“Do you recognize these women?” I ask while showing him the photos on my phone. “Stripper. Porn star. You helped them get on the state payroll.” 

“My office helps a lot of people.” He says irritated. 

I shake my head in disgust. “I guess it’s trickier when they’re too young to take the job, like Jodie Lanier. She’s a highschool sophomore. Let me stop you before you say that you’ve never met her.”

“We haven’t. She friended the campaign on facebook and wanted to volunteer. We’ve never even been in the same room.” He replies defensively. 

“You exchanged direct messages!” I exclaim. 

“Which I’ve done with hundreds of other constituents.” 

I explode. “She’s not a constituent and she’s fifteen Alex!” 

“I had no way of knowing that.” 

I flip through the photos on my phone. “Really? Not after the pictures she sent you? The pictures that you asked for by the way. And these, these are the PG ones.” I tell him appalled. 

“Those other ones that she sent…” Alex attempts to defend himself again. 

“You solicited and exchanged naked photos with a fifteen year old girl! This puts you in possession of child pornography.” I say outraged. 

“Where did you get those? Eddie?” Alex questions me. 

“Eddie? You used him as the bag man for everyone but the fifteen year old girl because you knew that would upset him.” 

He looks livid. “You son of a bitch! You’re using Eddie to swift-boat-me? You’re taking advantage of him like this?” 

I scoff, appalled. “I am?” 

“I had no idea what Eddie was up to. Maybe he thought he was looking out for me.” 

I shake my head then shrug. “Right, okay so...here we are Alejandro. I have to turn these over to a special prosecutor immediately. If you suspend the campaign it might go easier on you.”

He looks at me with disgust. “They got my oldest friend to be the hatchet man. How much are they paying you to take me down? Is your little snow bunny behind this?” 

“There’s no vendetta here and my girlfriend has nothing to do with this!” I snarl at him. 

“Six days before the election? The people will know better.” He spits back at me.

“I risked everything I had to give you fair warning Alex and you know that!” I hiss.

He gets up in my face. “Here’s what I know Rafael. Ever since you got that ivy league scholarship you’ve been hooked on their teat. You think you’re one of them because you go on their yachts and their ski vacations? Because you’re screwing one of their privileged little white girls? The man snaps his fingers and you jump up and bite for him.” 

“It’s not about me and you damn well know it!” 

“You know what Yelena thinks? She thinks that you’ve always been jealous of me, because you can’t stand to see another cubano get ahead, because you think there’s room for only one of us at the top. And if I go down that leaves you. Let me tell you something. You take me down, the people will hold it against you. You won’t be able to show your face in a barrio. Your political future will be over.” 

“Are you threatening me?” I spit back.

Alex’s face shifts and that terrible fake smile appears. He puts a hand on my shoulder. “I’m looking out for you Raffi.” I knock his hand off my shoulder. Does he think I’m that stupid? Does he think I will cover this up for him? I walk away, there’s nothing more to be said.

The next afternoon I sat in a bar with Noella, Liv, and Nick as we all ordered a drink and watched as my oldest friend fended off the media horde. Alejandro’s always been a fighter though, he’s going down but going down swinging.


	23. Chapter 23

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
That night I went over to Rafael’s apartment with a bottle of scotch. After finding out what happened this morning, what he’s been dealing with these past few days, the poor man has earned a stiff drink at the very least. He opens up the door and greets me with a tired smile. 

“I still can’t believe he would do this. He was so close. How could he be so stupid?” Rafael mutters over his drink, hand dragging down the side of his face. 

I let out a large sigh. “I don’t know. Why does anyone make a bad decision?” 

He snorts. “This was more than just one bad decision…”

I reach across the couch we are sitting on and squeeze his hand. He grabs onto my hand tighter. I pull him towards me and he puts his head in my lap. I gently run my fingers through his thick hair and feel him relax into me further. We both stare at the TV, some nature show is on but neither of us are really paying attention. I look down at him and he stares up at me with a lost expression. I trace my finger along his forehead gingerly. “I’m sorry Raf. I’m sorry you lost your friend.” 

He puts his hand over my own and brings the back of my hand to his lips. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. He did this to himself.” 

“Still...he was your friend. It’s alright to be sad.” I whisper before running my other hand through his hair. He leans into the touch. I reach down and give him a lingering kiss. After a few moments I pull back and look at him again. 

There’s a heat in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Rafael sits up. One of his hands grabs onto my hip before he kisses me back. His lips press hard onto mine. I easily wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer. Before I know it I’m lying on my back as his body hovers over mine. I reach up and pull him down fully on top of me. His lips easily sear onto mine again in an almost desperate manner. I don’t know if he’s desperate for me or just desperate for connection, but then his hot tongue starts exploring every crevice of my mouth and I find myself caring less and less about the reason why. He pulls back and starts trailing open mouthed kisses down the column of my throat. My hand almost reflexively tightens its grip on his hair. I feel one of his hands slide their way down the back of my thigh and up my dress as his body rocks deeper into mine. “God you taste good.” He mutters against me. 

I can’t help but giggle lightly at the man. “What can I say it’s the lavender soap.” 

He chuckles back. “Oh it’s more than just the soap carino.” Nuzzling his five o’clock shadow against the sensitive skin of my neck before returning to practically mauling it.


	24. Chapter 24

RAFAEL BARBA  
“Oh come on it will be fun!” Noella whines at me with that damn pouty bottom lip that I can’t ever seem to say no to. 

I raise an eyebrow at her. “Will your brother be there?” 

Those big doey brown eyes look up at me as her chin rests against my chest. “Of course not love. Think about it. Just you, me, an oversized jacuzzi…” 

I kiss those pillowy lips of hers. “Mmmh you in a jacuzzi. Tempting offer.” 

She rubs her delicate fingers down my chest smoothing out the lapels of my suit. “We can have a white christmas on a snow topped mountain. Curl up next to the fire after skiing.” She continues spinning the wonderful fantasy. 

I wrap my arms tighter around her small waist. “DuPont you sold me.” 

Noella gives me that cheshire cat smile. “Wonderful, the plane will be here on Thursday at seven pm to pick us up.” 

My eyebrows furrowed together. “Wait what plane?” 

Thursday night we are standing on the tarmac as a small jet pulls up. “You...have your own plane?” I ask dumbfounded. 

“Well technically it’s the family plane so you know only half mine.” She explains with a shrug. 

“We are from two very different tax brackets.” I mutter. She rolls her eyes and knocks her elbow against me. 

“Oh hush you. It’s the quickest way to get to Aspen. Besides Pierre won’t need it until after the new years. He’s in Paris until then on business anyways.” 

I hold out my arm for her to take and we get onto the jet airplane and take off for Aspen. What a strange life I lead. My girlfriend of just four months doesn’t seem at all perturbed by the spontaneous christmas trip or the absolutely insane multi million dollar mega mansions. 

A town car picks us up and delivers us to one of the largest homes I’ve ever seen. It’s gotta be over five thousand square feet. One thing that I will never understand about rich people is why they feel the need to have homes that are so large you could get lost in them. It is one of her old grandfather’s estates. The man used to own real estate all over the world apparently. Real estate that was now passed on to his only two grandchildren.

We tip the driver after he unloads our luggage and head into the mansion. She grabs me by the hand and drags me further into the maze. Finally we make it to the absurdly oversized bedroom with a perfect mountain view. “Wow it’s...it’s beautiful.” I mumble. 

Noella slips her arms around me and rests her head in the nook of my shoulder. “This was always my favorite home of all to go to when I was a kid. Something about those mountains. It was like being transported to a different world.” 

“Hmm, I can certainly see why.” 

“Sleep or midnight hottub session?” She asks me. 

Turning around I give her an appalled look. “Hottub obviously. You think I would miss out on a chance to see you in a bikini?” 

She gives me that signature smirk. “Figured you’d say that. Come along counselor.” 

I was right, seeing her in a bikini was much better than sleep. My brain seems to freeze for a moment when she takes off her white robe and drops it on the snow covered patio. It’s not like we haven’t fooled around before, I’ve just never seen so much of her. When I overheard the nurse say she’s still a virgin before we started dating I put the brakes on the physical aspect of our relationship. I know she’s catholic like me and after everything that’s happened to her...I don’t want to push or pressure. I’m a patient man and she’s a one of a kind woman.

Her curvaceous pale body sinks into the bubbling water next to me as she wraps her red curls up into a bun. I grab a bottle of wine I found in the kitchen and open it up to pour us both a glass. She takes a sip. “Merci mon amour.” She murmurs before her plush lips kiss me softly. 

“Mmm, anytime carino.” I murmur back, wrapping an arm around her small waist. Quicker than a mynx she surprises me by throwing a leg over me and straddling me. Tightening my grip around her waist, her ample chest presses up closer against mine. She has an evil smirk when she kisses me again before pulling back slightly and giving me a fake innocent look. “What?” 

“Good god the things you do to me woman.” I hiss out. 

Noella lets out a rather maniacal laugh. “It’s most definitely intentional.” 

I quirk an eyebrow at her. “You are an evil evil woman.” 

Her smile just gets wider while she sets her wine glass down. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She whispers before going back to kissing me again, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I trail my hands up her ribcage slowly, her skin feels like silk under the water. 

Noella moves to undo her top. I reach up to grab her hands and stop her actions. “Wait, wait, wait, hold on.” 

“What is it? What’s the matter?” She asks confused with a twinge of hurt in her voice. 

“Nothing, trust me nothing is the matter, I just...I don’t want you to think you have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Noella looks contemplative for a moment. “Raf I know that I don’t have to I - I want to. I mean do you not want to?” 

I stare at her perplexed. “Of course I do! Trust me I do, you are literally stunning. I’m serious my brain froze when you came out in that swimsuit, but with everything that’s happened…” 

She clamps her hand over my mouth. “Don’t - please don’t talk about that.” Noella pauses for a moment before letting her hand trail down my mouth back onto my shoulder. Her gaze follows her hand as her fingers trace my collar bone. “I’ve always been the kind of person who knew what they wanted when they saw it. Since the moment I met you there was something - something there between us. And then that night we kissed I just...knew. I care about you Raf and I want you. I want all of you.” 

I take her free hand and kiss the inside of her milky pale wrist. “I want you to Noella. Every piece of you. It’s just your first time should be…” 

She cuts me off. “My first time? You know that I’m a - oh my god.” Her face turns cherry red before she buries it in my shoulder.

“What’s the matter carino?” 

“How the hell did you find out I’m a virgin?” She growls into my shoulder. 

I realize my mistake the moment she asks that. “Oh Noella it was - was at the hospital. They were telling Olivia about the exam, that you weren’t - that he hadn’t. I was just there. I think the nurse assumed I was on the case.” I stammer out, blundering over my words. 

Those doe brown eyes peek up at me. “It doesn’t - doesn’t weird you out?” 

I feel my forehead scrunch together. “No...why would it?” 

She looks flummoxed. “Because I’m a twenty four year old virgin! Who the hell is still a virgin in their twenties? It’s beyond embarrassing.” 

I roll my eyes at her fondly. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed over Noella. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.” 

“Yes there is! None of my old college friends are. I don’t know anyone else who has waited as long as I have.” She laments. 

I sweep my thumb over her knuckles. “Can I ask why you decided to wait?” 

She winces slightly. “It’s complicated.” I remain patiently silent, encouraging her to continue. Noella lets out a small sigh. “For the longest time the thought of kissing a guy, even going out on a date, just seemed impossible. The first time I went on a date with a guy was my debutante ball when I was nineteen. God I was awkward.” 

I chuckle at her. “I would have liked to see that.” 

Her pert pixie like nose crinkles up. “Ugh, trust me you wouldn’t have.” 

“Hmm, so what changed then?” I ask. 

Noella seems to be considering her words carefully. “I - I don’t know exactly. Started to grow up I suppose, just a little later than most. Then, well then, I met this really handsome man in an elevator wearing an impeccably tailored suit I might add.” 

I smirk at her. “Hmm, he sounds like a real schmuck.” 

“Oh a total schmuck, but the cute butt makes up for it.” She tells me with a twinkle in her eye.

I laugh at her. “Well as long as you have your priorities straight then.” 

She laughs along with me. “Damn right counselor.” 

I let my hands slide down to rest on her thighs. “Gotta say I like when you call me counselor.” 

Now it’s Noella’s turn to quirk an eyebrow at me. “Do you now? Well I’ll keep that in mind.” 

I pinch her round thighs in retribution. She lets out a surprised yelp before a peel of laughter is let out. I reach up and kiss her plush lips again.


	25. Chapter 25

NOELLA LAUDER-DUPONT  
I wake up to a strong arm wrapped around my waist and a warm body pressed against my back. Pulling the duvet over my face I curl up into the cocoon of warmth. The body behind me begins to stir and let out a groan. A few seconds later I feel a grizzly whiskered cheek rub against the sensitive skin of my neck before a pair of warm lips nip down. Letting out a giggle over the sensation. “Mmmh, it tickles!” 

“Good morning carino.” He murmurs against my neck before letting out a low chuckle. 

“What time is it?” I grumble out, trying to wriggle further into Raf’s chest. 

“Just past eight, was going to make some coffee.” He tells me between kisses from the column of my throat up to my cheek.

I turn around in his arms, yanking the duvet more fully over the two of us. “Or we could just stay here...it’s so warm and cozy.” I mutter before planting a kiss on his hard broad chest. 

His hand grips reflexively on my nightgown. “Mmm, god you are a temptress.” 

Kissing his chest again I glance up at him coyly. “Oh I do try.” Letting out a sigh I realize that we do need to start on breakfast if we want to hit the slopes early. “Fine, fine, coffee first.” I lament. In one fell swoop Raf yanks the duvet off the two of us. I cling onto him tightly like a koala bear searching for warmth. “Hey!” I cry out. 

He laughs at me. “Come on carino, we both know you’re not getting up unless there’s proper motivation.” 

I let out an annoyed huff as he pulls me up out of bed. “Ugh, you know me too well.” 

Rafael kisses my forehead as I wrap the flannel robe around me and snuggle closer to him. “Mmm, can you make pancakes and coffee?” 

He chuckles at me. “Bossy this morning, it’s cute.” 

I scrunch my nose at him. “My goal in life.” 

As I hop in the shower Raf goes to make our breakfast. I throw on my black long john’s and a cream white woolen sweater before shuffling out into the kitchen plopping onto the stool by the counter. Raf passes me a cup of coffee and plates me a stack of pancakes. I swipe off a dollop of whipped cream from the stack and smear it on Raf’s nose. He looks surprised by my random action before suddenly nuzzling his whipped cream covered nose into the crook of my neck to wipe it off. I can’t help but laugh at the ticklish sensation. 

After we finish up breakfast we hit the slopes. For once I’m actually better at something than my boyfriend. It’s amusingly refreshing. At the end of the day we sit by the roaring fire in the bedroom and I pour us two hot totties. "Salut mon amour.” I say while clinking my glass against his before taking a sip of the warm whiskey. 

“Ugh, god I’m sore all over. Why did you convince me to go skiing again?” He laments. 

“Because I’m really cute.” I tell him with the most serious expression I can muster. 

He chuckles at me. “Well that much is true, you are very cute.” 

“Want to spend the day inside tomorrow instead?” I ask while resting my chin on his shoulder. He kisses the bridge of my nose tenderly. “Yes please.” 

That night I fell asleep with my head on his warm broad chest. His arm wrapped tightly around me, binding me to him. The next morning I get up early, placing a kiss on his chest before getting up to make our breakfast. Bacon and french toast with extra strong coffee, just the way both Raf and I like it. He comes up behind me as I’m finishing up the coffee and puts his arm around my stomach, squeezing me while nipping lightly at my neck. 

“Mmm, delicious.” He rumbles against my throat. 

I swat him away playfully. “Don’t you want actual breakfast?” 

He shrugs at me. “You’re sweet enough.” 

I roll my eyes at him fondly while handing him a mug of coffee. We spend the day inside watching old movies and playing board games while drinking a ridiculous amount of hot totties and eating way too much food. Somehow that night we end up back in the jacuzzi outside as the snow falls and the sun sets on the horizon. 

As I’m getting ready for bed that night I feel far more emboldened than I ever have before. I go into the bathroom to towel off and decide to bring the white lace lingerie I packed. Staring at myself in the mirror a wave of self-doubt washes over me. I grab my pink satin robe and wrap myself up in it. “What the hell are you thinking…” I murmur to myself. This is so stupid. I am no seductress, but I didn’t bring anything else into the bathroom with me to change and Raf is already waiting outside in the bedroom. Taking a deep breath I force myself to open the door. 

“Hey babe where did you say the remote…” He trails off as he does a double take. “Wow you look - look…” For the first time since I met the man he can’t seem to finish his sentence. 

I fiddle with the hem of my satin robe. My cheeks feel flaming hot. “Um I - I wasn’t really thinking about watching TV.” 

“Yeah I can see that.” He murmurs as he slowly stands up. 

Feeling embarrassed more than anything else I wrap my arms tightly around my stomach. “Sorry, sorry god this was...I was just...sorry.” 

He takes a few steps forwards until we are only a couple inches apart. “Don’t apologize carino.” 

I glance up at him nervously. “You don’t think I look...silly.” 

“Does it look like I’m laughing?” He asks with mischief in his eyes. 

I can’t help but laugh at myself as I bury my head in my hands. “God, sorry I’m just not very good at this.” 

“Not very good at what?” He asks genuinely confused. 

I gesture towards my ridiculous robe. “At this, at trying to be you know...sexy or whatever.” 

“Oh carino you don’t have to try to be anything. You are sexy, trust me.” He tells me imploringly while wrapping those strong arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. 

I tuck a stray red curl behind my ear before resting my hands on his shirt and absentmindedly fiddling with one of the buttons. “You my good sir are a very good liar.” 

“It’s no lie.” He practically growls into my ear. I peer up at him and all I see is truth and hunger in his green eyes. Hesitantly I reach up and caress the back of his neck, that desire in his eyes never leaves. Slowly I go up on my tiptoes and kiss him. We’ve kissed countless times before but this time feels different, more intimate somehow. His arms tighten around me. I whimper against him as he deepens the kiss, that searing hot tongue of his exploring every crevice of my mouth. 

Pulling back slightly I rest my forehead against his, our lips still whispering against each other as we both catch our breath. “I - I want…” 

“Yes love?” He murmurs against me. 

The hand still resting on his chest tightens on his shirt. “I want you Raf. All of you and - and I want you to have all of me to.” 

He lets out a long sigh. “Noella…” 

It feels like someone just kicked me in the chest. “Oh...I mean unless you, of course if you don’t want to...I mean I didn’t mean to assume I just…” 

“Shh, shh, shh, Noella no I want to, believe me I want to, I just want to make sure that this is what you want...you’ve never done this before…” 

I kiss him gently one more time. “I know what I want Raf. I always have.” 

That finally seems to get him to snap. His hands move from my waist to roughly cup at my ass. Both of my hands start working on unbuttoning his shirt, running my fingers along the tan hard planes of his chest. He shivers slightly underneath my fingertips. His lips move to nip along my throat. It feels like heat is searing through my veins. Raf yanks on the tie that’s holding my robe together. His hand hesitantly opens up my robe further, fingers brushing along my soft stomach. He lets out an involuntary groan. “Good god carino…” He murmurs with a hooded gaze as his eyes roam over my white lingerie. 

“That good huh?” I somehow manage to whisper. 

“Better, better than anything I could have imagined.” He says breathlessly. 

The man slowly backs us up until my thighs hit the edge of the bed. We both tumble onto it, Raf perfectly positioned between my open thighs. He towers over me as he rips off his shirt and throws it behind him. I reach up and tug him back on top of me. 

His lips return to their ministration on my neck. The sensation he elicits practically makes me purr. My fingers card through his thick hair. One of his hands grabs the back of my thigh. I move with him as he hooks my leg around his waist. His fingers skim upwards along the edge of my panties. “May I?” Rafael whispers into the shell of my ear. I hear myself let out an involuntary breathy laugh. “Either you take them off or I will.” I can feel him smiling against my neck. His lips latch onto the sensitive flesh underneath my ear again as he makes quick work of pulling my underwear down and off. I feel my chest heaving at being so exposed but don’t move to cover myself. 

Rafael’s lips move down my body, working his way from the column of my throat to my collar bones to the top of my breasts. Those startling green eyes glance up at me, mouth still in my cleavage. “May I?” He asks again, his hands already skimming along my ribs to just underneath my breasts. I nod at him. Those nimble fingers practically rip my bra off, leaving me stark naked for his roving green gaze. 

“You are the most singularly beautiful thing I have ever seen. Noella...you have no idea.” He pants out before his lips latch onto my breast again. I keen at the warm sensation thrumming through my body that seems to be reaching my very core. “Mmmh, oh god Rafael!” I cry out. 

His large hands move further down until they are gripping hard on my hip bones. “Are you sure carino? Can I touch you there?” 

“If you ask me one more time I’m going to bite you.” I growl at the man. 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” He quips back. 

I nibble at his bottom lip in retribution. “Both.” 

His nimble fingers slowly skirt along my folds causing my breath to hitch. “Please Raffi…” 

Those large long fingers sink into me. “Christ you are tight.” He murmurs. 

My hands grip onto his shoulders, digging in. His finger begins moving in and out in a languid rhythmic fashion. My thighs begin quivering around him. Another one of his fingers begins rubbing against that bundle all women share. “Ooh, oh Raffi.” I choke out at the harsh searing pleasure. 

“Does that feel good carino?” 

I nod my head at him. “Yes, god yes.” 

His deft fingers keep working me open while his mouth returns to my breast. It feels like a thousand sparks are flying through me. We’ve never gone this far before, I’ve never gone this far before. Within a matter of minutes that firework inside keeps building and building and building then implodes sending shockwaves through me. My grip around his shoulders tightens as wave upon wave crashes over my body. “That was - was - I’ve never…” I gasp out. 

Rafael’s lips and teeth trail up from my breast back to my lips. A smug smirk plastered onto his face. “Satisfied?” He asks. 

My limbs feel like jello. All I can do is nod at the man. “Do you still want to…” He trails off. 

I reach up and pull him down so he’s flush against me before kissing him hard. He kisses me back with equal passion, covering up a muffled whimper. We finally break apart, ragged breaths fanning across the other’s face. “I said I wanted all of you and I meant it.” I tell him profusely. 

The man kisses me again, hot lips searing onto mine like he’s trying to imprint himself on my soul. His hands spread my thighs further apart and I can hear him unzipping his pants, feeling a hardness pressed up against me. “I love you, you know that right?” He whispers. 

I kiss him softly, tenderly. “I know...I love you too.” 

“You tell me to stop and I stop alright?” 

I nod my head at him again. “I know that Raf. I trust you.” 

Achingly slow he presses himself into me. I let out a gasp at the intrusive sensation but don’t tell him to stop. It’s so much larger than his finger. Inch by inch he buries himself inside of me, hands pinning my hips and thighs down to the bed. It’s not necessarily painful, just uncomfortable at first, but I expected that. Finally when I think that maybe he just won’t fit he seems to bottom out. “Jesus you’re big.” I murmur.

“Are you okay?” He questions hesitantly against my lips. 

I wrap my arms further around his shoulders. “I’m more than okay. You can - can move.” 

He pulls out slowly before rocking his hips forward and shoving back in. “Dios mio...you have no idea how you feel.” His bruising grip on my hips digs in as he rocks in and out. My own hips seem to have a mind of their own as they try to match his pace. His hard hairy chest rubs against my breasts as he moves on top of me. Grunting out with each thrust. I can’t help my gasping moan from escaping. “Please, please, god please…” I murmur incoherently. 

It takes longer this time but the more Raf pumps into me the more that burning sensation builds within me again. It’s more of a smoulder this time and less of a firework. I can still feel the warmth flood through me starting at the core of my belly. It feels like my inner walls are quivering around Rafael as I cum for the second time tonight. All it takes is a few more thrusts before he releases inside of me. Grandfather put me on the pill since I was a teenager. 

His hard sweaty body collapses onto me, ragged breath fanning across the bruised overheated skin of my neck. My body feels completely limp. I’ve never experienced pleasure like that before. I place a sloppy kiss onto his temple as my hands slide exhausted to my sides. “That was...that was incredible. I’ve never felt that before...” 

He chuckles darkly before rolling off of me, one of his hands still tangled in my curly hair. “Me either. Not like that anyways...incredible seems too small of a word.” 

After that night it becomes easier to be in lingerie or to be honest completely naked in front of my boyfriend. We were a little handsy before but since we broke that damn the other night we can’t keep our hands off each other. Skiing swiftly gets replaced with an equally physically demanding but much more pleasurable activity.


	26. Chapter 26

At the end of our week long vacation we fly back to New York. I manage to convince Raf to spend the night at my townhome before going back to his apartment. I enjoy having him here, having him with me in the mornings, having his warmth next to me as I go to sleep. I’m reluctant to give him up after having him there for the past week. 

We travel into work at the DA’s office Monday morning. It’s nice having my boyfriend with me as we take the subway. Get fewer looks and less guys trying to talk to me on my morning commute. It’s amazing how men’s minds work. 

I’m surprised when another SVU case lands on my desk later that week. We don’t get many SVU cases in the FAFI department. It’s a request to pull finances on a club owner named Perry Cannavaro. It’s easy to show that the club is padding the client's tabs. All of the waitresses are doing it. I head down to Raf’s office to go over the report. Olivia texts that she’s on the way. As I explain Perry’s finances Rafael looks contemplative. 

“Is it enough for a warrant?” Liv asks. 

“Maybe, but I know a lawyer on a task force that’s already investigating him. I’d like to collaborate with them first, go from there.” Rafael says while packing up his briefcase. 

TWO MONTHS LATER

It had been six months since Rafael and I started dating when the lease on his apartment was coming due. Walking into his office I sit down next to him on the couch with a massive bag of take out chinese food. “Mmm, what a pleasant surprise carino, but I have to work late tonight.” 

“I know Raffi, that’s why I brought you dinner. I’ve got some more paperwork to get through as well. Figured we could make a night of it.” I say while unloading the take out. 

He pecks my cheek. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

I shrug at him. “No idea counselor.” 

Raff digs into the chow mein like a starving man. I pop an egg roll into my mouth, contemplating how to broach the subject. “So...while we’re both taking a quick break I was curious about something.” 

My boyfriend glances over and gestures for me to continue. I take a sip of my iced tea before going on. “Well I know the lease on your place is coming up at the end of the month.” 

“Mmh-hmm, and?” He probes. 

“I was thinking that since we are together all the time and we practically spend every night together anyways then maybe - maybe you would consider you know...moving in?” 

Rafael pauses devouring the chow mein and stares at me for what feels like the longest moment in eternity. “Oh I hadn’t...well I hadn’t considered that. I just figured I would renew the lease.” 

“Well lucky for you, you have an incredibly smart girlfriend who thinks of these things.” 

“Mmm, I am a lucky man that is for certain.” He replies in a cryptic manner. 

I point my chopstick at him. “You counselor are avoiding the question.” 

He lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know Noella. It’s not that I don’t want to move in with you - I do - but it’s just…” 

“Just that I’ve never done this before right?” I question bitterly. That’s what he said when I first brought up losing my virginity to him. Is that always going to be his argument? 

He sighs again. “Noella, I mean come on. You’ve never dated before, never been with anyone else before...I don’t want you to feel like we’re moving too fast.” 

The food in my mouth tastes like sand. “Why don’t you let me set my own limits Raf? You don’t need to impose them on me.” 

He turns more fully towards me and stares me down. “I’m not trying to impose limits. I’m trying to give you time to adjust.” 

I feel my nose crinkle in annoyance. “I don’t need more time to adjust.” I tell him in an almost petulant manner. 

“Noella please, can we discuss this later?” He asks, exhaustion clear in his voice. 

I frown slightly but nod along. No point in getting in an argument when we both still have work to do and are barely standing up straight. That Saturday we went out to eat at the new thai place by Rafael’s apartment. I push around the noodles absentmindedly on the plate. Not wanting to bring up moving in again but the issue feels...unresolved. 

Rafael must be thinking the same thing. “Noella I um - I thought we could talk about the other day again.” 

I glance up at him. “About moving in you mean?” 

“Yes about moving in. I’ve been mulling it over the past couple of days.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Mulling it over? Have you come to a conclusion counselor?” 

“Well if you’re ready, and you have fully thought this through, then I think it’s a great idea.” He admits. 

“Really? You actually want to move in with me?” I question suspiciously. 

He narrows his green eyes on me. “Yes you little troublemaker, I actually want to move in.” 

“You’re not just saying it to appease me?” I say with a flourish. 

He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. “While I do enjoy appeasing you, no, I’m not just saying it to make you happy. We spend almost every night together anyways, half of my things are at your place already. I don’t like leaving you at that townhome alone. Plus you make perfect coffee.” 

“Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, all excellent points counselor. And I’m a good cook.” 

He nods along with me. “Mmm, yes that is true.” 

“And I’m cute as button.” 

“Also very true.” He says with a smirk playing along with me. 

“And I’m incredible in the sack.” 

“Mind blowing.” He comments with an emphasis on the word blowing. 

“So when should I call the movers then?” 

It’s a good thing I have a massive closet given how many suits my boyfriend has. Between the two of us the closet is almost full. We stare at our handiwork, both a little sweaty over the exertion. I lie down on the carpeted floor next to Raf. “Happy to be moved in?” I ask. 

He kisses the top of my head. “Of course I am.” 

I roll myself over so I’m lying on top of him. He seems pleasantly surprised by my impromptu action. “Figured we should christen the occasion.” I murmur before kissing him soundly. 

His hands skim up the sides of my thighs, reaching under my skirt to grab at my ass. I spread my thighs further apart and straddle him before sitting up, bracing my hands on his chest. I can feel him growing underneath me. His fingers grab at my underwear and just tear the damn things off while mine make quick work of undoing his buckle and unzipping his pants. His hips rock up into me. He pulls down his boxers. Bracing myself harder on his chest I sit up then sink down on top of him. Raf grabs onto the juncture between my thighs and my hips before shoving up into me. “Augh, christ…” I hiss out feeling stretched to the brink. My hands have a vice like grip on his shirt as I slowly begin swiveling my hips. 

“Dios mio.” Rafael growls out, his own grip tightening on my thighs. 

I move faster, feeling that burning sensation building in my core again. Rafael meeting me thrust for thrust. I let out an almost soundless gasping moan as I feel that sensation reach its peak. My bottom lip falling open as that feeling rips through me. With his next thrust I feel Rafael release inside of me. I collapse back on top of him out of breath. 

I can feel Rafael’s chest heaving underneath me. “Welcome home.” I mutter against him. 

“Wow...what a welcome home present.” 

I laugh lightly. “Glad you liked it so much.” 

“Are you kidding me? Feel free to welcome me home anytime.” 

I laugh a bit harder. “Good to know.” 

We have been living in a wonderful domestic bubble for the past month, the only one who has been a thorn in my side has been Pierre. He just about blew a fuse when I told him Rafael had moved in with me. I just don’t think my brother knows Raf well enough. They haven’t spent much time together given both of them have insanely busy schedules. Pierre is out of the country more often than not these days. He isn’t even here tonight for my twenty fifth birthday. Thankfully Raf is able to get home early. He sweeps through the front door as I’m arranging the fridge after a grocery run. Rafael picks me up and twirls me around before intertwining his hands with mine and kissing me soundly. 

“Happy birthday carino.” He murmurs. 

“Thank you Raffi.” I mutter while kissing him back. 

“Are you ready for dinner?” He asks while releasing me. 

“Let me freshen up my lipstick then we can go.” 

We ended up at an italian restaurant I used to always go to as a child. I narrow my eyes at him as we finish up the tiramisu. “Nice move counselor. Taking the girl to her favorite restaurant.”

“What can I say I’m very good. So good in fact that the night isn’t over.” 

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Really? What surprise is awaiting for me?” 

“Don Giovanni at the MET.”

“Seriously? I haven’t been to the opera in ages. You my good sir are a wonderful boyfriend.” I grab a hold of his chin and kiss the side of his cheek.

We grab a cab back home and the moment we get through the door he pushes me up against the wall at the same time that I wrap my arms around his shoulders, going up on my tiptoes to slam my mouth against his. We’re both just drunk enough to be free of inhibition, but not so drunk that we won’t remember come morning. 

“Since I’m the birthday girl counselor I have a very special request.” 

He chuckles, I can feel the vibrations rolling through my chest. “My wish is your command birthday girl.” 

“Screw me in the foyer against the wall.” I demand of him. 

“If the lady insists.” He mutters before his hands ruck the edges of my dress up hastily. I think he might have torn a little bit of the fabric but honestly who cares? Grabbing a hold of my thighs he hoists me up, pinning my back against the wall as my legs wrap around him on reflex. My fingers run through his thick hair, resting at the nape of his neck. He kisses me again, our tongues dance and twist for dominance. I almost don’t notice his fingers pushing my panties to the side. I can feel his tip pushed up against my entrance, before he can ask again if I’m sure I roll my hips down onto him. I let out a low moan at the intrusive sensation. His fingers dig further into the flesh at the bottom of my thighs. “Christ carino…” He hisses out. I can’t help but let out a chuckle. “Is that the best you’ve got counselor?” 

“Oh I’ve got plenty.” He growls before thrusting up into me. I let out a startled yelp that very quickly turns into another moan as he pulls out then pushes back in. My grip on the nape of his neck tightens as I kiss him harder. Holding on as Raffi continues his pleasurable onslaught. That incredible earth shattering feeling starts to grow at my core. It grows and grows until it bursts and washes throughout my body like waves on the sand. He snaps his hips up into me three more times before burying himself inside of me releasing everything. 

Both of us are breathing heavy. My legs are like pudding as he slowly sets me down, my back sliding against the wall until my feet hit the floor. My hands cling to the lapels of his suit to stay upright. He kisses the tip of my nose. “Happy birthday Noella.” 

“Thank you for my present.” I whisper back, kissing him one more time.


End file.
